7 Deadly Sins
by Jiah17
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UP] Ketujuh dosa mematikan hidup di bumi dan terlibat dengan keadaan konyol yang dinamakan CINTA. Lalu apa yang akan ketujuh dosa ini lakukan ketika mereka merasakan perasaan CINTA terhadap satu sama lain. Seokjin . Yoongi . Namjoon . Hoseok . Jimin . Taehyung . Jungkook . BL . BTS. NamJin. MinYoon. VKook. Hoseok with someone.
1. Prolog

Main Cast: BTS MEMBER

Cerita ini murni fiksi karangan author namun ada juga beberapa fakta yang author dapat dari berbagai referensi.

Selamat membaca

1\. Prolog

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada jaman dahulu kala dewa Zeus memerintahkan seorang pembuat makhluk bernama Prometheus untuk menciptakan wanita, makhluk yang dibuat oleh Permetheus disebut manusia. Karena selama ini Prometheus hanya menciptakan lelaki. Zeus menginginkan adanya perubahaan dan sebuah inovasi yang baru dari Prometheus. Prometheus pun menyanggupi perintah tersebut dan mulai menciptakan manusia yang disebut wanita. Manusia yang disebut wanita itu sangatlah cantik kulitnya putih bersih warna rambut yang kecoklatan hidung mancung dan bibir yang tipis membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Prometheus pun menghadap Zeus untuk memperlihatkan hasil karyanya. Zeus sangat senang dan bangga terhadap Prometeus dan memberikan nyawa kehidupan serta keabadian kepada manusia wanita tersebut. Ia juga memberi nama wanita itu dengan sebutan Pandora. Pandora menjadi Wanita pertama yang hidup di Bumi yang penuh dengan perdamaian serta ketentraman.

Saat itu para dewa sedang berkumpul dan satu-persatu dewa-dewi memberikan Pandora hadiah karena mereka sangat kagum dengan kecantikan Pandora ada yang memberika Pandora pakaian perhiasan serta mantra kekuatan sihir. Namun hal yang berbeda diberikan oleh Hades pada Pandora. Hades memberikan sebuah kotak perhiasan yang sangat berkilau dan juga indah namun Hades berpesan pada Pandora untuk jangan pernah membuka kotak tersebut. Pandora pun menurut dan kembali kebumi bersama Prometheus.

Ketika mereka kembali kerumah ternyata Epimetheus adik dari Prometheus berada disana. Epimetheus adalah seorang pembuat makhluk, makhluk yang dibuat Epimetheus disebut binatang. Ephimetheus sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan Pandora, ia pun langsung jatuh cinta dan meminta izin pada Prometheus untuk menikahi Pandora.

Pernikahan itupun terjadi, semua dewa dewi datang pada hari pernikahaanya dan memberikan selamat serta hadiah untuk Pandora dan Epimetheus. Hades juga datang untuk memberi selamat atas pernikahan Pandora dan ia kembali mengingatkan Pandora untuk tidak membuka kotak yang ia berikan. Pesta pun usai Epimetheus mengajak Pandora untuk tinggal bersamanya dirumah Epimetheus. Semua barang Pandora yang berada dirumah Prometheus pun telah dipindahkan. Pandora yang sedang duduk termenung menatap kotak pemberian Hades. Kotak itu terus berkilau dan terlihat indah, tanpa sadar Pandora mengambil kotak tersebut dan memegangnya, namun seketika ia sadar ia tidak boleh membuka kota tersebut, tetapi kotak tersebut malah terlihat semakin bersinar dan rasa penasaran Pandora semakin meningkat dan dengan segala rasa penasaran yang selama ini ia pendam Pandora memberanikan diri membuka kotak tersebut. Dan munculah tujuh buah cahaya hitam berterbangan dia atas langit langit kamar Pandora. Pandora merasa ketakutan ia pun berusaha keluar dari kamar tersebut namun saat Pandora berada tepat didepan pintu kamarnya cahaya hitam itu berkumpul dan menghantam pada kasur Pandora namun bukanya rusak ataupun terjadi sesuatu hal buruk ketujuh cahaya itu malah menjelma menjadi tujuh sosok bayi. Pandora terlihat kebingungan ia pun memberanikan diri mendekati kasur miliknya untuk melihat ketujuh bayi tersebut lebih dekat namun belum sempat Pandora mendekat kotak pemberian hades kembali mengeluarkan kabut hitam yang membentuk wujud hades

"hahahaha aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu Pandora akhirnya bumi ini tidak akan lagi hidup dalam perdamaian. Tujuh dosa telah lahir dan mereka akan mebuat kalian para manusia terjerat dosan dan menyerahkan diri pada dunia bawah hahahahahha dan kaulah yang akan menjadi ibu dari pada bayi bayi dosa tersebut hahahahahaha"

Seketika kabut hitam itupun menghilang. Pandora berjalan mendekat pada bayi –bayi itu ditatapnya satu persatu dari mereka. Bayi-bayi itu memiliki tattoo yang berada di tempat yang berbeda pada setiap bayi.

Bayi pertama memiliki tattoo tulisan _Gluttony_ secara vertical tepat di pinggangnya sebelah kirinya. Bayi kedua memiliki tattoo bertuliskan _Sloth_ yang berada di bahun sebelah kananya. Bayi ketiga memiliki tattoo bertuliskan _Pride_ pada pergelangan tanganya. Bayi keempat memiliki tattoo bertuliskan _Lust_ yang berada di bawah tulang lehernya. Bayi kelima memiliki tattoo bertuliskan _Envy_ pada lengan kanan bagian atasnya. Bayi keenam memiliki tattoo _Warth_ pada dadanya. Dan bayi ketujuh memiliki tattoo bertuliskan _Greedy_ tepat di telapak tanganya.

Bayi-bayi itupun tubuh dibawah asuhan Pandora dan suaminya Epimetheus. Pada awalnya Epimetheus sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran bayi di kamarnya dan berfikir untuk menyerahkan bayi-bayi tersebut pada Zeus untuk dikurung namun Pandora melarang Epimetheus. Ia telah jatuh hati pada ketujuh bayi dosa tersebut. Dan ia bertekad untuk merawat serta mengajarkan mereka untuk menjadi anak yang baik. bayi bayi tersebut tidak makan makanan manusia. Mereka makan dari aura dosa yang dimiliki oleh para manusia. Seiring dengan tumbuh kembangnya mereka kekuatan merekapun semakin besar dan membuat orang orang disekitar mereka dengan mudahnya terpengaruh dan melakukan kejahatan karena pengaruh aura dosa mereka . Dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan sihir yang di berikan para dewa dan dewi. Pandora memantrai ketujuh anaknya tersebut dengan mantra penyegel untuk menyegel kekuatan dosa besar yang mereka miliki. Seiring berjalanya waktu merekapun sering berpindah tempat hidup karena mereka adalah makhluk abadi dan pada akhirnya mereka sekarang tinggal di sebuah Negara di Benua Asia yang bernama Korea Selatan.

Nama merekapun sering berganti, sesuai dengan keadaan tempat tinggal mereka. Nama mereka sekarang adalah.

Gluttony= Sang kerakusan a.k.a Seokjin

Sloth = Sang Pemalas a.k.a Yoongi

Pride= Sang Ketamakan a.k.a Hoseok

Lust= Sang hawa nafsu a.k.a Namjoon

Envy = Sang Iri a.k.a Jimin

Wrath= Sang Kemarahan a.k.a Taehyung

Greed= Sang Keserakahan a.k.a Jungkook

.

.

.

.

TBC

need review biar author semangat update dan bisa memperbaiki kesalahan dalam penyampaian ataupun kesalahan lainya

mohon bantuanya, review, kritik, dan saranya.

 _ **terima kasih telah membaca.**_

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. KEHIDUPAN, SEKOLAH, DAN MASALAH BARU

Lust a.k.a Kim Namjoon

Gluttony a.k.a Kim Seokjin

Pride a.k.a Jung Hoseok

Sloth a.k.a Min Yoongi

Warth a.k.a Kim Taehyung

Envy a.k.a Park Jimin

Greed a.k.a Jeon Jongkook

AND THE OTHER CAST...

Cerita ini murni fiksi karangan author namun ada juga beberapa fakta yang author dapat dari berbagai referensi.

SELAMAT MEMBACA :))

 ** _KEHIDUPAN, SEKOLAH, DAN MASALAH BARU._**

Ø

Korea selatan adalah Negara yang terletak di benua Asia yang memiliki kemajuan Negara yang sangat pesat dalam bidang pariwisata maupun industri menjadikan Negara ini sangat diminati oleh para turis serta pengusaha untuk mengembangkan usaha mereka termasuk sebuah keluarga dengan 7 anak yang baru saja pindah kenegara ini. Dan pagi yang cerah telah menyapa dan menjadikannya sebuah awal baru bagi setiap orang, awal baru untuk memulai hidup ataupun menjutkan kehidupan yang sudah mereka jalani. Setiap harinya pasti terdapat hal baru entah itu kematian, kelahiran, kesenangan, kesedihan, kebanggan, kemarahan ataupun hal hal lainya yang membuat hidup kita akan berbeda. Dan hal –hal baru itupun juga akan dijalani oleh keluarga ini yang sekarang menetap di Negara ini tepatnya ke kota bernama Seoul.

Enam orang namja dan satu orang yeoja berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan pertama mereka di Negara ini. Pandora wanita duduk di ujung meja persegi panjang tersebut dan disisi lain meja tersebut kita dapat melihat Epimetheus yang duduk dan menikmati makananya 2 orang namja duduk di sisi sebelah kanan meja dan 3 orang namja duduk disisi sebelah kiri meja. Namun 2 bangku masih kosong, duan bangku yang saling bersebelahan yang berada tepat disebelah kiri Epimetheus

"hmm eomma, imi ewnak sekwalliii" ujar sebuah suara yang tak jelas karena ia berbicara sambil mengunyah makananya.

"makanan apa yang tak enak bagimu gluttony? Racun pun kau bilang enak" seru sebuah nada sarkastik.

"Sudahlah wrath biarkan saja dia kau tau seperti apa gluttony jika dihadapkan dengan makanan. Dia tak akan berhenti hingga makanan didunia ini habis. Kau mau makan?" ujar Pandora.

"aku mau makan tapi tidak makanan manusia karena tidak berpengaruh apapun padaku, dan jangan panggil aku wrath aku ini Taehyung! Ck bikin kesal saja " ujar Taehyung kesal.

"baik baik Taehyung maafkan eomma ok? Mana sloth dan envy ?" Tanya Pandora.

"mewreka mwasihh diatwass" seru gluttony.

"hei babi berhenti makan dan bersiap kita harus pergi kesekolah baru, ck kau juga sama saja bikin kesal, dan apa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang kesal? Aku lapar, aku butuh energy!" Kesal Taehyung sambil menendang kursi yang diduduki oleh gluttony.

"uwntuk apwa kami kesal lebih dari rawtusan rwibu tahun bersamamu membuwat ku kebwal terhwadap mwuu" seru gluttony yang tidak berhenti mengunyah dan terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang belum kosong.

"Tidak bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang, hmm?" seru seseorang yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatanya serta senyum ramahnya ialah sang ketamakan, Hoseok.

"kalian itu sebaiknya meniru sikap pride dia sangat bisa diandalkan dan mengerti situasi" ucap Epimetheus. Pride yang memang dasar sangat suka dipuji pin tersenyum dalam diam sambil menikmati makananya.

"makan? apa yang bisa aku makan? Disini hanya ada makanan manusia percuma aku memakanya jika energy ku tidak bertambah!" kesal wrath.

"tak bisa kah kau sedikit tenang hah? Control emosi mu itu" seru seseorang dengan gigi kelincinya yang memiliki surai hitam serta tindik di kedua telinganya ialah sang keserakahan, Jungkook.

"apa!? Tenang? aku tak bisa tenang saat kelaparan begini" ujarnya semakin kesal.

"tak laparpun kau mana bisa tenang" celetuk seorang namja dengan surai blonde dan rambut cepaknya.

"Lust jangan memancingnya, kau bisa makan nanti disekolah bukan. Tapi ingat jangan bebuat kekacauan ya besar dan jangan terlibat. Cukup ambil aura dosa yang ada dan jangan pengaruhi sehingga mereka melakukan hal diluar batas, itu berlaku untuk kalian semua" ujar Pandora mencoba menenangkan Wrath dan menasihati yang lain.

"tapi, eomma aku tak bisa jika hanya melihat saja, aku juga harus terlibat jika ingin makan. Dan eomma, kau terlihat cantik dan sexy pagi ini" seru lust yang sedang menciumi tangan Pandora yang tepat berada di ujung meja dekat tempat duduknya lust menaikan sedikit mencondongkan badanya kearah Pandora. Lust terus menciumi tangan Pandora lalu pipinya dan sampai untuk mengecup bibir Pandora.

"ASTAGA! LUST. KAU! MASIH SAJA MENCURI KESEMPATAN PADAHAL AKU TEPAT ADA DIDEPANMU!" Epimetheus yang berada diujung meja histeris melihat kelakuan anak angkatnya itu.

"ck.. epimetheus kau menganggu saja. aku hampir mendapat makananku" serunya malas sambil kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Yoona? Kau baik baik saja? Astaga bagaimana aku bisa tenang bekerja dan meninggalkanmu bersama mereka jika seperti ini" gusar Ephimetheus berada di kursinya.

"sudah lah Taec aku tak apa-apa, aku bisa menghadapi mereka ini sudah lebih dari ratusan ribu tahun aku merawat mereka." Seru Yoona seraya menenagkan suaminya, Epimetheus atau yang sekarang bernama Taecyon.

"kau pikir aku bisa tenang hah! Apa lagi anak itu dia tidak pernah menurut dan hanya mau mengikuti nafsunya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi Yoona!" kesal Taec. Dan aura kemarahan menguar dari dalam dirinya.

"akhirnya aku dapat makanan" gumam taehyung senang. Ia pun mengarahkan tanganya dan mulai mengeluarkan aura merah berupa asap yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh para dewa serta Pandora atau sekarang Yoona. Aura merah itu mulai mengelilingi badan Taec dan mengisap aura dosanya. Dan Taec mulai terlihat semakin kesal wajahnya semakin merah tanganya mengepal dengan kuat.

"hentikan taehyung, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mendapatkan makananmu dengan mudahnya, sedangkan aku menahan rasa laparku" seru seorang namja dengan wajah baby facenya dan berkharisma diwaktu yang sama , ia terlihat sedang menggendong bridal namja yang memiliki surai berwarna dirty blonde, namja itu masih terlihat memejamkan matanya dalam gendongannya.

"ck, envy.. ah maksudku Jimin kau menganggu sarapan pagi ku." Kesal Taehyung namun ia kembali menurunkan tanganya dan kabut merah itu menghilang.

"hyung bangunlah kita sudah sampai dimeja makan dan kita harus berangkat sekolah" ujar Jimin seraya mendudukan namja yang ada digendonganya pada kursi kosong tepat disamping taehyung.

"hmm, aku malas makan dan malas pergi kesekolah. Lagi pula disini hanya ada makanan manusia" ujarnya malas dan kembali memejamkan matanya dan menopang kepala menggunakan tanganya

"Jin hyung! kau sudah menghabiskan segala makanan yang ada dimeja ini astaga!" seru Jimin yang melihat keadaan meja makan yang hampir bersih tak bersisa.

"mwakanan Kowrea swangat ewnak, akwu twak biswa mwenwahan dwirikwu untwuk tidwak menghwabwiskanya" seru Jinyang masih asik mengunyah makanan dalm mulutnya.

"dasar rakus, aku iri melihat mu bisa menikmati makanan manusia dengan santai dan menambah energy mu" iri Jimin dan mendudukan dirinya disamping namja yang tadi digendongnya.

"walaupun aku bisa menambah energy ku dengan makanan manusia tapi itu tidak lebih dari 0,5% yang dihasilkan dari memakan aura dosa mereka." Ucap Jin normal. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi makanan yang berada dimulutnya maupun di hadapanya sekarang. Karena sarapan pagi yang dibuat oleh Yoona untuk 9 porsi itu sudah habis ditelan oleh Jin sang Gluttony.

"Kalian semua sekarang sudah berkumpul disini. Aku akan mengingatkan kalian lagi. Kalian semua sudah berganti nama baru seperti yang sudah kalian pilih sendiri, gunakan nama itu untuk memanggil satu sama lain dan Ingat! Kalian hanya boleh makan dan mengambil aura dosa manusia dalam batas wajar, jangan gunakan kekuatan kalian terlalu besar dan terbuai dengan rasa lapar kalian. Walaupun Yoona telah menyegel kekuatan kalian tapi , kekuatan kalian semakin hari semakin besar dan segel itu tak akan mampu menahankekuatan kalian, maka dari itu kalian juga harus berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan terlalu besar. Aku tidak ingin kejadian di Pompeii terulang lagi, ingat itu Namjoon" Nasihat Taecyon.

"astaga! Kenapa aku lagi yang kena? Kejadian itu sudah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu dan kenapa kau masih mengungkitnya" ujar namjoon sang nafsu.

"walaupun itu sudah beribu tahun tapi para dewa masih saja kesal pada mu! Terutama Aphrodite, karena kau dan nafsumu yang terlalu lapar kau berburu setiap hari hingga membuat seluruh kota gila akan sex , serta menyuruh cupid anak kesayangan Aphrodite menembakan panahnya ke semua orang sehingga menimbulkan cinta sesama jenis . Dan karena mu cupid yang terkena imbasnya dan dihukum oleh Zeus . Membuat Zeus kesal dan berakhir dengan membakar kota itu. Untungnya Zeus masih mempertimbangkan soal Pandora dan mau mendengarnya. Jika tidak, mungkin kalian akan di kurung di Olympus oleh Zeus" Peringat taec.

"baiklah maafkan aku, aku yang salah dan aku akan mencoba untuk lebih mengontrol nafsu ku" sesal namjoon.

"baiklah kalian bisa pergi sekolah sekarang, mobil kalian sudah dipersiapkan di depan kalian bisa memakai itu kesekolah" ujar Yoona

"terima kasih eomma, selamat tinggal !" seru ke-5 namja tersebut dan meninggalkan kursi mereka.

"hyung ayo kita berangkat sekolah" ajak envy pada lelaki bersurai dirty blonde itu.

"Sloth.. ahh Yoongi pergilah, yang lain sudah menunggumu didepan" ujar Taec.

"tapi, aku malas Jim" ujar Yoongi malas dan malah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

"hhhh.. kenapa harus selalu aku yang berurusan dengan mu yoongi" gumam Jimin yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendong badan yoongi untuk keluar dan menyusul saudaranya yang lain. Yoongi yang digendong oleh sang Iri pun hanya menyamankan dirinya tanpa protes terhadap perlakuan Jimin.

Sesampainya di depan Jimin melihat 7 buah mobil Ferrari laFerrari dengan berbagai jenis warna yang merepresentasikan kekuatan mereka. Mobil berwarna Orange tentu milik Seokjin sang kerakusan, mobil berwarna biru milik Yoongi sang kemalasan, mobil berwarna ungu milik Hoseok sang ketamakan, mobil dengan warna Pink milik Namjoon sang nafsu, mobil warna Hijau milik Jimin sang iri, mobil warna merah milik Taehyung sang kemarahan, dan mobil warna kuning milik Jungkook sag keserakahan.

"wahhh mobil dengan warna kekuatan kita sendiri, dan warna pink ini pastilah milik namjoon bwahahahahahaha" tawa Hoseok meledak seketika melihat mobil warna pink yang merepresentasikan warna nafsu.

"diam kau Hoseok! Aku tidak akan membawa mobil aku akan menumpang salah satu dari kalian dan meminta eomma untuk mengganti warna mobilku" kesal namjoon.

"aku malas membawa mobil" celetuk Yoongi.

"aku Juga malas" timpal Jin.

"aku juga" ikut Jungkook.

"kalian malas juga? Benarkah, apakah kalian malas untuk pergi kesekolah? Ayo kita kembali kekamar dan tidur" ceria Yoongi yang masih berada digendongan Jimin.

"astaga Yoongi hyung, turunlah kasihan Jimin sedari tadi menggendongmu" seru Jungkook yang iba melihat Jimin yang harus menggendong Yoongi.

"aku tidak akan turun, aku malas berjalan. Nanti jika sampai sekolah baru aku mau berjalan" ujarnya malas.

"baiklah kalau begitu Jimin dan yoongi hyung akan berangkat menggunakan mobil Jimin, Taehyung dan jungkook akan berangkat menggunakan mobil Taehyung, aku dan Jin hyung akan berangkat menggunakan mobil Jin, lalu hoseok kau bawa mobil sendiri" jelas namjoon.

"kalian ini jadilah sepertiku dan jangan manja, memabwa mobil sendirian saja tidak mau" celetuk Hoseok seraya memasuki mobil ungunya.

"si sombong satu itu menyebalkan sekali" kesal Taehyung.

Mereka semua memasuki mobil masing –masing dan berjalan menuju Big Hit High School. Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, mereka memarkirkan mobil lalu berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan berkas kepindahan serta mendpatkan Informasi tentang kelas mereka masing –masing. Perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kepala seklah dihiasi dengan decak kagum para siswa yang melihat mereka. Para namja yang terlihat iri dan para yeoja yang terpesona dengan ketampanan mereka.

"kudengar mereka adalah anak-anak dari pemimpin OKCAT company" seru sebuah seorang yeoja.

"mwoo!? OKCAT company adalah perusahaan karakter animasi terbesar yang ada di Korea yang sekarang telah meluas ke China serta Jepang "balas suara lain.

Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar sedang membicarakan mereka yang akhirnya sampai pada ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka pun menyerahkan segalaberkas yang diperlukan dan mendaptkan kelas masing-masing. Seokjin dan Yoongi berada di kelas 2-1, Namjoon dan Hoseok berada dikelas 2-2, Taehyung , Jimin dan Jungkook berada dikelas 1-1. Mereka pun masuk kelas dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran. Hingga akhirnya waktu menunjukan istirahat merekapun berkumpul di kantin.

"Sejak tadi pagi aku memasuki lingkungan sekolah ini aku merasakan aura isi iri yang sangat besar" celetuk Jimin.

"wajar saja aura iri terasa sangat besar, karena kita ini tampan dan juga pintar para manusia itu pasti sangat iri terhadap kita" ujar Hoseok bangga.

"bukan iri yang seperti itu maksudku, aura ini sangat pekat dan sangat kuat serta diliputi aura kemarahan yang sangat kuat" seru Jimin.

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, sejak tadi pagi aku merasakan aura kemarahan yang sangat besar dan membuatku tak nyaman, ini bukanlah aura kemarahan manusia melainkan aura kemarahan seorang dewa"

"seowrang dewa? Uwntuk apwa seowrang dewa berwada disinwi? Dwan pwada swiapwa dia mwarah?" ujar Jin sambil mengunyah sebuah burger besar.

"kurasa aku tahu siapa" celetuk namjoon. Yang sedang menatap kearah seseorang yang tersenyum miring kearahnya dan tatapan tajamnya. Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyusul seorang namja yang tadi memberinya senyum menyebalkan menurutnya.

"kau mau kemana? Seru taehyung"

Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan taehyung dan terus berjalan menjauhi mejanya dan keluar dari kantin menuju gudang belakang sekolah. Keenam namja yang tadi duduk bersamanya kebingungan melihat tingkah namjoon. Mereka berdiri dan mengikuti namjoon.

"Cupid!" seru namjoon.

"kau memanggilku? Sekarang namaku Sungjae" seru seseorang yang namjoon ikuti sedari tadi.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya dikurung di Olympus?" Tanya namjoon.

"hei masa tahanan ku sudah habis, dank au pikir ibuku akan membiarkan ku selamanya dikurung" sinisnya.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya namjoon geram.

"aku ? tentu saja untuk balas dendam pada mu dan saudara-saudaramu itu, dan hai kalian semua" ucapnya saat melihat 6 namja yang barusaja datang menyusul Namjoon.

"apa maksudmu cupid?" celetuk Jin.

"oh namaku sekarang Sungjae, aku akan menghukum kalian semua atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku saat di Pompeii" jelas Sungjae.

"astaga kenapa semua orang mengungkit masalah itu lagi" frustasi namjoon.

"kalian membuatku berbuat sebuah kesalahan besar dengan dengan bertingkah seolah-olah kalian teman ku" ujarnya kesal.

"itu salah mu! kau sendiri yang tak punya teman, kami ini dosa dan kau percaya dengan mudah pada kami? Bodoh sekali" celetuk Yoongi.

"benar aku memang bodoh percaya pada dosa seperti kalian. Dan sekarang aku akan membalas semua perbuatan kalian" Seru Sungjae.

Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya putih berbentuk panah dan tangan Kirinya mengeluarkan anak 7 anak panah yang ujungnya berbentuk hati.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan panah cinta itu?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"tentu saja untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta dan aku akan menembakan panah ini pada kalian" Sungjae menembakan 7 anak panah cinta itu sekaligus menuju 7 dosa tersebut.

PUFF!

Anak panah cinta itu tepat mengenai jatung mereka dan menghilang. Para ketujuh dosa merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka terdiam dan bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Sungjae sang Cupid pun menghilang tepat ketika panah cinta memasuki tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan kimriiin: disegel bukan berarti gak bisa mengelelurakan tapi di batasi, soalnya mereka makan dengan menghisap aura dosa pake kekuatan mereka.

THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN KALIAN JUGA PARA SILENT READER :)))  
HUHU JIAH SANGAT TERHARU TERNYATA BANYAK YANG SUKA...  
JIAH JADI SEMANGAT BUAT UPDATE, TOLONG TETAP SUPORT JIAH YAAAA DAN REVIEW NYA JANGAN LUPAAA

THANKS A LOT TO:

Atiika147, kimriiin, Taekooks'cream, dewiaisyah, minyoonlovers, ORUL2, vayasyun, shemdoch, Hirahirama


	3. Love or Lust

Lust a.k.a Kim Namjoon

Gluttony a.k.a Kim SeokJin

Pride a.k.a Jung Hoseok

Sloth a.k.a Min Yoongi

Warth a.k.a Kim Taehyung

Envy a.k.a Park Jimin

Greed a.k.a Jeon Jongkook

Previous Story

 _"benar aku memang bodoh percaya pada dosa seperti kalian. Dan sekarang aku akan membalas semua perbuatan kalian" Seru Sungjae._

 _Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya putih berbentuk panah dan tangan Kirinya mengeluarkan anak 7 anak panah yang ujungnya berbentuk hati._

 _"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan panah cinta itu?" Tanya Jungkook bingung._

 _"tentu saja untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta dan aku akan menembakan panah ini pada kalian" Sungjae menembakan 7 anak panah cinta itu sekaligus menuju 7 dosa tersebut._

 _PUFF!_

 _Anak panah cinta itu tepat mengenai jatung mereka dan menghilang. Para ketujuh dosa merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka terdiam dan bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Sungjae sang Cupid pun menghilang tepat ketika panah cinta memasuki tubuh mereka._

Ø

 **LUST or LOVE**

Setelah kejadian di gudang belakang sekolah itu mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena waktu istirahat yang telah habis. Ketujuh dosa tersebut masih dalam keadaan bingung dengan keadaan mereka yang tertembak oleh panah cinta cupid. Yang terlihat paling bingung diantara mereka adalah Namjoon sang nafsu dia terliaht tidak konsen dalam mengikuti waktu pelajaran. Hoseok sang ketamakan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak peduli dengan sikap Namjoon. Hoseok lebih peduli terhadap prestasi apa yang harus ia dapatkan disekolah ini dia tidak ingin menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja dia harus menjadi pust pehatian dan harus memiliki banyak kemampuan agar ia bisa menyombongkan dirinya.

Waktu sekolah telah usai. Ketujuh dosa kembali kerumah mereka. Sesampainya dirumah ketujuh dosa itu memasuki kamar masing-masing dan sudah bersikap seperti biasa namun ada satu dosa yang masih terlihat lesu dan bingung. Namjoon sang nafsu terlihat sangat pusing memikirkan kejadian itu, ia yang biasanya paling semangat dalam mengumpulkan energy dari aura dosa malah tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun. Ia terlihat melamun dan tidak bersemangat.

seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. ketujuh dosa itu sedang berkumpul di kantin menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

"disini aku mendapat banyak makanan". seru Jimin.

"aku juga" balas suga malas.

"aku mendapatkan banyak makanan dari orang yang bernama Seungchol dikelas ku" dirinya dipenuhi rasa iri terhadap teman dekatnya sendiri, Hong Jisoo. hahaha dasar manusia, mereka tidak bisa menerima kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh orang lain. padahal mereka memiliki kemampuan yang lebih baik. namun karena rasa iri mereka dan terpaku terhadap satu orang, mereka jadi melupakan kemampuan sendiri dan menjadi orang tak berguna. Aku saja iri pada para manusia yang bisa mendapat makanan dengan mudah" jelas Jimin.

"kau benar jim, manusia juga sangat serakah. dikelasku Mingyu sang ketua kelas itu. Dia memanfaatkan anak anak nakal dan mengambil uang mereka dengan imbalan laporan baik pada guru" Jungkook menyeruput milkshakenya

"hahha dikelasku juga ada, namanya Junmyeon tapi dia memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan suho, bisa membantu dan melindungi seluruh orang dengan Uangnya, ia pintar dan memiliki banyak uang dan dia sangat sombong, semua kebaikan yang ia lakukan pada anak lain akan terus diungkitnya." ucap Hoseok.

"orang-orang sombong dan tamak seperti mu adalah orang yang paling mengesalkan" ucap Tae.

"Namjoon, kenwapa kaw diwam sajwa darwi tadwi?" Jin bertanya pada Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam melamun.

"aku hanya memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu. kalian apa tidak penasaran? panah cinta itu sudah masuk pada diri kalian. dan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan kalian?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"aku penasaran hanya saja aku tidak mau memikirkanya biarkanlah itu berjalan apa adanya" cuek Jungkook.

"kau memangnya sangat penasaran ya Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin seraya semakin mendekatkan badanya pada Namjoon.

"ya aku penasaran, tapi tolong jauhkan badanmu ini" Namjoon berusaha menjauhkan badan Seokjin yang berusaha semakin dekat denganya.

"SeokJin hyung akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Namjoon hyung" celetuk Jungkook,

"ahh benarkah?" Jin terlihat bingung dengan celetukan Jungkook.

"iya, kau selalu menempel pada Namjoon hyung dan seperti tidak ingin lepas darinya" ujar Jimin

"aku juga tak tau kenapa, tapi akhir akhir ini aroma tubuh Namjoon seperti coklat sangat manis dan seperti candu untuk ku jadi aku senang dekat denganya" ujar Jin polos sambil mengalungkan lenganya pada leher Namjoon dan menghirup aroma tubuh Namjoon.

"yak! Hentikan!" Namjoon melepaskan pelukan Jin di lehernya. Namjoon terdiam melihat sebuah aura keluar dari tubuh Jin aura berwarna pink yang sangat tipis ia yakin saudaranya tidak ada yang sadar dengan aura yang Jin keluarkan.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jin

"t..tidak.. hanya saja aku ingin mengajak mu cari makanan nanti malam, aku mau ke club kau ikut?" Tanya Namjoon.

"woahh aku ikut aku ikut~ ceria Jin, yoongi kau mau ikut tidak?" Jin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

"aku malas" jawab yoongi singkat.

"kau ini, kuajak cari makan kenapa malas?" Tanya Jin

"disini aku sudah cukup kenyang, karena sekolah ini penuh dengan manusia malas" ucapnya santai.

"terserah kau saja lah" Jin malas berdebat dengan yoongi.

Bel menandakan waktu istirahat usai telah berbunyi, para murid meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing masing termasuk sang ketujuh dosa. Namun salah satu dari mereka masih betah duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja kantin.

"Yoongi hyung tidak ikut?" Tanya Hoseok melihat yoongi masih betah pada posisinya sedangkan saudara yang lain sudah berada di depan kantin.

"Jimin kau urus dia, aku harus ke kelas" ucap Jin

"kenapa aku? Kau yang sekelas denganya hyung.. hyung yak! Jin hyung!" Jimin berteriak ketika Jin dan saudaranya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pun dengan langkah terpaksa berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Hyung ayo kekelas bel sudah berbunyi" Jimin menggoyangkan pelan badan Yoongi.

"gendong aku" dua kata dari yoongi membuat jimin menghelah nafasnya dan membalikan badan memberikan punggungnya untuk dinaiki oleh Yoongi.

Setelah sekolah usai mereka kembali ke rumah. Namjoon memasuki kamarnya yang memiliki warna dominasi abu dan hitam terlihat minimalis namun elegan. Namjoon merebahkan dirinya pada kasur king size nya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini" gumamnya.

"apakah aku akan merasakan cinta itu dan bukankah cinta perlambangan nafsu, dan pada siapa aku jatuh cinta, apa yang terjadi jika aku jatuh cinta" gusarnya.

"badan ku terasa sangat lemas, ck aku menyesal tidak makan tadi disekolah" rutuk Namjoon. Ia bangun dari posisinya lalu menuju lemari dan mengganti pakaianya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya ia turun dan menghampiri saudaranya untuk mendiskusikan masalah itu. Namun sesampainya di bawah ia tidak melihat satupun saudaranya, entah kemana mereka yang biasanya akan selalu berisik dan berkeliaran dirumah. Saat Namjoon ingin kembali kekamarnya ia mendengar sebuah suara yang bersumber dari dapur. Namjoon pun mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kamar dan berjalan menuju arah dapur. Sesampainya didapur Namjoonmelihat sosok Yoona sang Pandora yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya. Yoona hanya menggenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih dan celemek yang melindungi pakaianya dari noda masakan. Namjoon yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan senyum senangnya.

"sepertinya aku akan dapat makanan dari rumah" ucapnya pelan. Namjoon secara perlahan mendekati Yoona yang sedang memunggunginya lalu melinggkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping milik Yoona.

"ASTAGA!" Yoona kaget karena sebuah lengan tiba –tiba memeluknya. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu membalikan badanya. Namun sosok yang memeluknya itu bukanya menjauh malah semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Lengan Namjoon yang tadinya berada di pinggang Yonna sekarang berada di sisi meja kerja yoona dan menyudutkan tubuh yoona. Pinggang Yoona sekarang sudah sangat menempel pada sudut meja itu.

"Hei eomma, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Namjoon basa-basi sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Yoona.

"a..ku sedang memasak Namjoon, jadi jangan menganggu ku dan menjauhlah" yoona berusaha untuk mendorong badan Namjoon namun sia-sia, Namjoon malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoona.

"kau tidak perlu repot masak, kami tidak butuh masakan manusia, dan aku butuh makanan lain, jadi sebagai eomma ku maukah kau memberikan makanan itu padaku?" Tanya Namjoon dengan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya, tangan kananya sekarang sudah berada dipipi Yoona mengusap pelan pipi lembut itu lalu bahu, lengan dan sampailah tangan Namjoon pada pinggang ramping yoona dan sedikit meremasnya, lalu melepaskan celemek dari tubuh Yoona dan membuangya asal.

Yoona tidaklah bodoh, sudah ratusan ribu tahun ia tinggal dengan anak angkatnya ini, ia tahu betul apa yang Namjoon maksud dengan makanan lain dan ia juga pernah memberikan makanan itu pada Namjoon dan menyebabkan pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan Epimetheus. Ia harus berusaha agar Namjoon mau melepaskannya dan mencari makanan lain, namun pengaruh sang dosa sangat kuat. Kekuatan sihirnyapun akan melemah jika ia sudah mulai terpancing olehh kekuatan Namjoon.

"Namjoon lepaskan, kau tidak mau melihat Epimetheus membawa binatang ciptaanya kesini dan menyuruhnya memakan mu kan? Carilah makanan lain oke?" Yoona mencoba membujuk Namjoon. Namun sepertinya tidak diengar oleh sang nafsu.

"eomma, apa kau tega melihat anakmu kelaparan? Aku belum makan sejak kepindahan kita, dan disekolah pun aku tak sempat mencari mangsa aku sangan lemah kau tidak ingin melihat anakmu sakit bukan?" Namjoon kembali melancarkan serangan pada Yoona, ia semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

Namjoon menciumi rambut Yoona lalu turun pada telinga yoona dan sedikit menghembuskan angina pada daerah belakang telinga yoona tangan Namjoon tidak tinggal diam, tanganya mulai mengelus pelan pinggang Yoona. Kepala Namjoon masih bergrilya didaerah belakang telinga Yoona iya menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengendus pelan aroma perpotongan leher yoona. Tak lupa juga Namjoon memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil sepanjang perpotongan leher Yoona. Namjoon tahu bagaimana cara membuat seseorang bernafsu dan masuk keperangkapnya.

Yoona berusaha keras menahan diri dari segala rangsangan yang Namjoon berikan kepadanya, namun Namjoon terlalu lihai, dan sekarang dirinya sudah terbawa suasana dan lengan bajunya sudah tanggal dari bahunya, entah kapan itu terjadi. namun sekarang bagian dada Yoona terekspos menampilkan bra hitam yang menutupi payudara miliknya. Lengan kiri Namjoon yang sedari tadi memegang sisi meja sekarang bergerak kearah belakang yoona dan meningkirkan talenan yang tadi yoona kerjakan. Setelah menyingkirkanya Namjoon mengangkat tubuh yoon untuk duduk diatas meja tersebut. Tubuh Yoona sudah mengelurkan aura berwarna Pink yang menandakan ia sudah bernafsu terhadap rangsangan yang Namjoon berikan.

Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoona untuk meraup bibir tipis itu. Namjoon tidak langsung menciumnya ia hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir Yoona selagi tanganya terus mengusap lembut pinggang menurunkan gaun yang dipakai oleh Yoona lalu mengusap pelan paha mulus Yoona serta memberikanya remasan kecil dan sedikit menyalurkan kekuatanya pada tubuh Yoona agar yoona semakin terjerat dalam nafsu dan memperbesar aura dosa pada dirinya. Dan dalam waktu sekejap tangan Yoona yang sedari tadi diam sekarang terkalung dileher Namjoon serta tangan kiri Yoona yang mulai meraba masuk dalam kaos Namjoon dan meraba perut datar Namjoon.

Gaun putih Yoona sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, sekarang Yoona hanya mengenakan bra serta celana dalam yang senada. Namjoon semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya ia meraup bibir tipis yoona lalu menghisap pelan bibir bawah wanita itu melepaskannya lalu kembali menghisap bibir atas Yoona. Namjoon semakin memperdalam ciumanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan tanganya mulai meraba kaitan bra Yoona namun belum sempat kaitan bra tersebut terlepas. Sebuah gigitan menyapa bahu Namjoon.

"AARGHHT!" secara reflex Namjoon melepaskan ciumanya dan berteriak kesakitan.

Namjoon yang lengah membuat kekuatanya melemah Yoona pun sadar dan mendorong badan Namjoon menjauh. Ia lalu memungut pakaianya dan mengenakanya kembali.

"terima kasih Jin" Yoona berterimakasih pada sosok yang melayangkan giitan pada bahu Namjoon dan pergi dari dapur itu.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT KU?" Namjoon memegangi bahunya yang terasa ngilu disebabkan oleh gigitan Jin.

"oh? Aku? Kau terlihat seperti coklat dan karena aku lapar aku jadi mengigit mu. Dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada eomma? Kau mau Taecyon menghajarmu? Dasar bodoh" Jin membuka rak lemari dan mengambil sebuah cemilan keripik kentang.

"aku kelaparan dan aku tak sempat makan disekolah karena kejadian tadi siang, dank au menggagalkan acara makan ku. Untung tadi aku sudah menyerap sedikit aura dosanya." keluh Namjoon seraya menyandarkan dirinya pada meja dapur.

"Swuruh siapwa kau twidak makawn" mulut Jin penuh dengan kripik kentang membuat pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Namjoon terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapanya. Entah kenapa Jin terlihat sangat imut dengan ekspresi matanya yang sedikit membulat menunggu jawaban Namjoon.

"tidak ada yang menyuruhku" Namjoon menyadarkan dirinya untuk memalingkan tatapanya dari Jin.

"ya sudah kalau begitu kau kan akan pergi keclub malam ini, bukankah kau biasanya makan disana?" Tanya Jin.

"kau benar, aku lupa" Namjoon berjalan menjauhi dapur menuju tangga

"kau tidak lupa juga kan kau mengajakku? Biasanya di club banyak orang mabuk dan gila minum aku juga bisa sekalian makan" Jin mengalungkan lenganya pada lengan Namjoon dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Namjoon.

"tidak, aku tidak lupa" Namjoon menarik tanganya untuk melepaskan gandengan Jin. Lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya saat Jin mengalungkan lenganya entah kenapa tangan Namjoon terasa nyaman dan melihat wajah Jin dari jarak sedekat itu membuatnya senang.

Namjoon memasuki kamarnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Namjoon.

"ini tidak mungkin, pasti tidak mungkin. Ini terjadi karena aku sangat lapar, ya aku sangat lapar dan kehabisan energy" Namjoon mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukaan jam 10.00 malam Namjoon sedang berisap dikamarnya untuk pergi ke club. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket kulit berwarna hitam ripped jeans senada dengan jaketnya. Rambut Namjoon di poles menggunakan pomade namun tidak terlalu rapih, ditelinganya ia menggunakan piercing berbentuk salib dengan panjang 1 cm. ia mengenakan sepatu air Jordan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis merah. Ia menatap penampilanya di kaca lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Jin. Namjoonmengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jin dan tak lama kemudia keluarlah sosok Jin dengan rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan acak, menggunakan kemeja model pajama berwarna pink soft yang dimasukan kedalam celana kain berwarna hitam dengan panjang hingga mata kakinya dan sepatu adiddas berwarna putih, leher Jin dihiasi dengan kalung emas putih tanpa liotin. Namjoon yang melihat penampilan Jin hanya terpaku, tatapanya langsung tertuju pada leher mulus Jin yang terekspos.

"Namjoon? Kau baik-baik saja? Kita jadi berangkat kan?" Tanya seokJin

"hmm tentu saja, kapan kau merubah warna rambut mu?" taya Namjoon penasaran. Mereka berjalan menurtni tangga menuju keluar rumah .

"oh tadi sore, kenapa? Apa tidak cocok? Padahal kata pegawai salonya aku terlihat sexy" ujar Jin santai seraya memasuki bangku penumpang mobil milik Namjoon.

"ya, kau sangat sexy, aku yakin banyak yeoja yang mau bermain dengan mu" seru Namjoon memasuki mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankanya menuju Mass club di daerah Gangnam

Namjoon dan Jin memasuki club malam tersebut, mereka disambut dengan music penuh beat keras dengan cahanya remang, Namjoon dan Jin berjalan menuju meja bar lalu emesan minuman.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum kau tidak kuat alcohol Jin." Peringat Namjoon.

"ya aku tau.." jawab Jin sambil menengak tequila yang ia pesan.

"kau itu dosa paling aneh, kau suka makan namum terhadap minuman seperti ini saja kau mudah tumbang" ejek Namjoon. Ia meninggalkan Jin disana dan menuju lantai dansa untuk mencari makanan.

"jangan menghinaku" Jin memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya tanda kesal, lalu ia mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari aura dosa. Sangat banyak aura dosa yang terpancar dari tubuh manusia disni. Aura dosa itu didominasi oleh warna pink dan orange. Tanda mereka para manusia yang penuh nafsu dan rakus akan minuman memabukan ini. Jin menyerap semua aura dosa yang ada dan rasa lapar Jin akan sesuatu membuatnya memesan sebotol Whisky dan dengan santainya ia tuangkan pada rock glass miliknya yang berisi es batu dan meminumnya.

Jin memperhatikan lantai dansa dimana terdapat Namjoon yang sedang menari bersama seorang wanita dengan mini dress brewarna merah dan rambut coklat bergelombang yang dibiarkan terurai. Terlihat aura pink yang semakin pekat ketika Namjoon mulai menicum bibir wanita itu. Namun ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Jin, ia merasa tidak senang melihat Namjoon, ia merasa kesal seperti saat saudaranya menjahili dirinya dengan mengambil semua cemilan yang Jin miliki. Ia tidak rela melihat Namjoon yang seminggu ini menjadi coklat miliknya bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Tanpa sadar dan jalan yang mulai sempoyongan, Jin menghampiri Namjoon lalu menelepaskan pautanya dengan wanita itu dan menarik kerah jaket Namjoon dan mencium bibirnya.

Namjoon kaget dengan perlakuan Jin secara cepat mendorong badan Jin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Namjoon mengusap bibirnya yang dicum oleh Jin.

"kau coklat milikku, dan tak ada yang boleh mengambil mu ataupun memakan mu" Jin berkata dengan nada yang mulai tak jelas. Sambil memeluk Namjoon.

"kau mabuk? Astaga sudah kubilang jangan minum, merepotkan saja" Namjoon melepaskan pelukan Jin lalu mebopongnya kembali pada meja bar dan menududukanya disana.

"kau coklat milik ku, milik ku" Jin terus mengulang kata kata itu seraya memeluk lengan Namjoon.

"ck, sial kalu begini aku harus segera pulang" Namjoon menggerakan tanganya kearah depan menyerap semua aura dosa lust yang ada di club ini. Setelah selesai ia membayar minumannya dan membopong Jin untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah Namjoon menggendong bridal tubuh Jin menuju kamarnya. Setlah sampai dikamar Jin ia merebahkan tubuh Jin dikasurnya secara perlahan lalu melepaskan sepatu Jin agar ia dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Namjoon melihat kearah pakaian Jin yang berantakan kancing kemejanya terbuka menampilkan dada mulus Jin. Entah gejolak apa yang ada pada diri Namjoon ia belum pernah merasakan ingin menyentuh tubuh seseorang sebesar ini. Tanpa sadar Namjoon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jin membuka jaket kulitnya lalu merangkak pelan diatas tubuh Jin. Tanganya mulai mebuka seluruh kancing kemeja milik Jin. Dan menghasilkan pemandangan tubuh bagian atas Jin yang putih bersih serta puting pink kecokelatan milik Jin. Tangan Namjoon mulai meraba tubuh Jin serta melepaskan kemeja Jin. Saat Namjoon mendekatkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir tebal milik Jin. Mata Jin terbuka terlihat sayu menatap mata Namjoon serta tanganya yang memeluk leher Namjoon.

"Aku ingin merasakan Coklat ku" bisik Jin pelan.

.

.

.

.

tbc

jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari Nanatsu: konflik utamanya adalah Cinta itu sendiri dan bagai mana setiap dosa menyadari perasaan Cinta itu, niat nya gak akan panjang paling cuma 10 chapter max 15 lahh.

dan FF ini bakal diusahakan update tiap hari jumat malam atau bisa disebut sebagai malam sabtu

THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN KALIAN JUGA PARA SILENT READER :)))

TAK JIAH SANGKA KOMEN SEMAKIN BANYAK DENGAN RESPON YANG POSITIFF HUHUHU JIAH SANGAT TERHARUUU MOHON DUKUNGANYA AGAR JIAH TERUS SEMANGAT MENULIS DAN MENGHASILKAN KARYA YANG MUDAH MUDAHAN MENGHIBUR KALIAN PARA READER NIM~

JIKA ADA KOMENTAR KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN MOHON DISAMPAIKAN AGAR jIAH BISA MEMEPERBAIKINYA DAN MENJADI LEBIH BAIK LAGI 

SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN~

THANKS A LOT TO:

Atiika147, kimriiin, Taekooks'cream, dewiaisyah, minyoonlovers, ORUL2, vayasyun, shemdoch, Hirahirama, vtan368 , Nanatsu, ravoletta, Rrn49, , yggun12, fiuh, LittleDeviL94, 07


	4. Wrath or Love

Seven Deadly Sins

Lust a.k.a Kim Namjoon

Gluttony a.k.a Kim SeokJin

Pride a.k.a Jung Hoseok

Sloth a.k.a Min Yoongi

Warth a.k.a Kim Taehyung

Envy a.k.a Park Jimin

Greed a.k.a Jeon Jongkook

Previous chapter

 _Tangan Namjoon mulai meraba tubuh Jin serta melepaskan kemeja Jin. Saat Namjoon mendekatkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir tebal milik Jin. Mata Jin terbuka terlihat sayu menatap mata Namjoon serta tanganya yang memeluk leher Namjoon._

 _"Aku ingin merasakan Coklat ku" bisik Jin pelan._

Ø

 **Wrath or Love**

Jin meraup bibir Namjoon menghisap pelan bagian bawah bibir Namjoon lalu mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Namjoon. Namjoon kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jin namun ada sensasi yang berbeda dari ciuman yang Jin berikan, iya sudah mencium ribuan orang selama ia hidup namun baru kali ini ia merasakan manisnya sebuah bibir, entah bagaimana bibir Jin yang menyentuhnya terasa sangat manis membuatnya ingin terus menghisapnya. Namjoon membalas ciuman jin dengan menghisap bibir bagian atas Jin, Namjoon semakin liar tidak hanya menghisap kini lidah Namjoon sudah bergrilya di dalam mulut Jin. Lidah mereka berpautan saling mendorong lalu melepaskan ciuman yang diselingi dengan kecupan lalu kembali saling menghisap. Tangan Jin sudah tidak bisa diam, tangan kananya meremas pelan rambut Namjoon untuk menyalurkan segala kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan, tangan kirinya mulai meraba jaket Namjoon dan melepaskanya. Namjoon melepaskan pautan bibir mereka lalu menegakan badan diatas badan Jin.

"Aku tidak tau ada apa dengan diriku namun, aku sudah tidak berhenti, jadi jangan menghentikan ku" Namjoon berkata dengan nada terburu-buru. Ia melepaskan kaos miliknya menyisakan Jeans yang masih melekat di tungkainya.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu Namjoon~ie kau coklat ku, kau milik ku, dan akan kuserahkan semuanya padamu" ucap Jin dengan nada seduktif mata yang sayu menandakan bahwa ia sudah bernafsu.

Namjun kembali menindih badan Jin kali ini bibir Jin bukan incaranya melainkan ceruk leher Jin. Dikecupinya perpotongan leher Jin diselingi dengan sedikit jilatan lalu gigitan kecil dan sedikit hisapan membuatnya meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan. Sudah puas menjamah leher Jin Namjoon turun pada bahu bidang Jin di kecupinya bahu Jin lalu turun pada dada Jin nipple putting Jin yang sudah menegang menjadi incaranya. Tangan kirinya mencubit pelan putting kanan Jin lalu menekanya, menyelipkan puting Jin diantara Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu di mainkan menggunakan jempolnya. Puting kirinya pun tak lolos dari serangan Namjoon. Namjoon mendekatkan wajahanya pada puting menegang itu dikecupnya pelan lau sedikit memberikan hembuhsan angina pelan, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang keneakan. Mata Jin tertutup merasakan kenikmatan yang Namjoon berikan kedua tanganya memeluk kepala Namjoon dan sedikit menekan kepala Namjoon untuk terus memberikan kenikmatan padanya. Namjoon mulai menghisap pelan puting Jin digigitnya pelan putting Jin.

"unghhh" lengh Jin.

Selesai dengan bagian dada Namjoon mengecupi bagian perut Jin dan berhenti pada pinggang Jin yang masih tertutup celana. Dengan perasaan gugup Namjoon membuka kancing celana milik Jin lalu menurunkan resletingnya dan meloloskan celana Jin dari kakinya. Terlihatlah kaki mulus milik Jin dengan bagian selangkangan menggembung yang masih di tutupi oleh celana dalam milik Jin. Namjoon yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu menciumi pinggang Jin lalu diturunkanya sedikit demi sedikit celana milik Jin hingga paha Jin. Namjoon masih mengecupi paha Jin mebuat Jin semakin melenguh dan mebuat Jin dengan reflex mengangkat pinggangnya dan kakinya ia kaitkan pada bahu Namjoon.

Celana dalam milik Jin sudah terlepas seutuhnya. Namjoon menegakan dirinya lalu bertanya pada Jin.

"apa kau memiliki lotion?" Tanya Namjoon.

"ada di kamar mandi" Jin menunjuk kamar mandinya. Namjoonpun beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi Jin mengambil lotion, lalu kembali kekamar Jin menyimpan lotion tersebut disamping Jin yang sedang terlentang dengan tubuh telanjang. Melihat itu Namjoon pun melepaskan Celana miliknya. Membuat keduanya kini berada dalam keadaan telanjang. Namjoon kembali keatas kasur lalu lalu menupahkan sedikit lotion pada tangan kirinya.

"lebarkan sedikit paha mu Jin" ucap Namjoon tak sabaran

"seperti ini?" Jin melebarkan pahanya memperlihatkan lubang anus miliknya yang sangat ketat.

Diolesinya lubang anus milik Jin menggunakan kedua jari Namjoon yang sudah dilumuri lotion.

"sshh" Jin mendesis merasakan sensasi dingin dari lotion yang Namjoon oleskan pada anusnya. Namjoon menusukan jarinya pada lubang milik Jin, mengoleskan pada dinding anus milik Jin.

"unghhh" Jin meremas sprei dibawahnya ketika Jari Namjoon masuk kedalamnya.

"Ku sudah siap Jin? " Tanya Namjoon yang sekarang sudah berada tepat diatas Jin menatap lekat pada mata Jin untuk melihat keyakinan Jin.

"ya aku siap" tegas Jin dengan sedikit anggukan.

"ini pertama kalinya bagimu dan mungkin akan terasa sakit, jadi kau bisa menggigit atau mencakar ku" jelas Namjoon yang diselingi dengan kecupan pada bibir Jin.

Tangan kiri Namjoon meraba paha Jin lalu mengangkatnya sedikit untuk memudahkan kejantanan miliknya masuk dalam Jin. Dengan perlahan Namjoon menusukan kejantananya pada lubang Jin membuat Jin sedikit meringis karena ukuran kejantanan milik Namjoon yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"akh… " rintih Jin

Namjoon mengabaikan rintihan Jin dan malah menghentakan miliknya pada Jin dan dengan cepat ia menutup mulut Jin dengan ciumananya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang Jin rasakan. Jin memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon bibirnya menghisap kuat bibir Namjoon untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Namjoon mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat sebuah gerakan konstan yang memuat Jin melayang kejantanan Namjoon yang menyentuh prostat milik Jin membuat mendesah kenekan. Namjoon merasakan remasan ketat milik anus Jin membuatnya menggerakan pingganya semakin semakin cepat.

"uhhh Namjoon~ nhhh" desah Jin ,merasakan gerakan Namjoon semakin cepat yang menumbuk prostat miliknya.

"so tight jin nghhh" lenguh Namjoon keenakan. Tangan Namjoon mulai merambat pada kejantanan milik Jin yang sudah menggeluarkan sedikit sperma. Diremasnya pelan milik jin seraya gerakan pinggangnya nya yang semakin pada akhirnya Namjoon kejantanan milik Namjoon mengeluarkan cairan sperma nya pada lubang Jin bersamaan dengan kejantanan Jin yang mengeluarkan cairan spermanya yang mengenain tangan Namjoon dan tubuh Namjoon.

Namjoon menidurkan dirinya diatas tubuh Jin. Ia merasa puas. Tidak seperti biasanya ia harus bermain beberapa ronde untuk mendapatkan kepuasan itu namun dengan Jin hanya butuh satu permainan dan ia sudah merasa puas. Dilepasnya kejantanan miliknya dari tubuh Jin lalu mengambil selimut yang berada dibawah kasur saat pergumulan mereka terjadi. Diselimutinya tubuh Jin dan Namjoon tidur di sampingnya dengan mendekap tubuh telanjang Jin.

"tidurlah Jin"

"ne. selamat tidur coklat ku" ucap Jin seraya mengecup bibir Namjoon. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Namjoon, menghirup aroma coklat yang membuatnya tergila-gila pada tubuh saudarnya ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang melihat pergumulan mereka dari luar jendela balkon Jin. Seseorang itu berada duduk dengan santai diatas pohon. Dengan panah yang mengalung di badannya.

"woahhh nafsu dan cinta memang sangat menakjubkan ketika bersatu" serunya riang. "hmm satu minggu ya.. efeknya lumayan cepat juga ternyata." Gumamnya. Setelah melihat keadaan Namjoon dan Jin ia menghilang entah kemana.

Pagi yang cerah telah menyapa, keadaan rumah milik sang pencipta makhluk ini terasa begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar sebuah suara dentingan penggorengan dari dapur. Terlihat Yoona sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya. Seorang namja dengan rambut merah miliknya menduduki meja makan dimana tempat ia biasa duduk.

"pagi eomma"sapa namja itu pada Yoona yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja.

"pagi tae, mana Jin?biasanya sebelum masakan matang ia sudah duduk disini" Tanya Yoona pada asalah satu anaknya itu.

"jangan tanya pada ku dia sejak tadi malam sudah membuatku kesal" omel Taehyung.

"tadi malam? Memangnya kenapa? "Tanya Yoona penasaran.

"Jin dan Namjoon mereka berdiua sangat berisik" balas sebuah suara yang baru saja sampai pada ruang makan lalu duduk diahadapan Taehyung.

"Namjoon dan jin? Maksud mu mereka melakukan sesuatu tadi malam, kook~ie?" Yoona bertanya pada namja yang baru datang itu.

"ya begitulah eomma, kau tau sendiri apa yang kumaksud" seru Jungkook santai sambil mengunyah makanan yang disediakan oleh Yoona.

"pagi semua" sapa seorang namja dengan wajah baby facenya sambil menggendong seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna mint yang mengalungkan lengannya pada namja baby face itu.

"pagi Jimin, Yoongi, tidak bisakah kau berjalan kesini? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Jimin yang setiap hari harus menggendong mu?" Tanya Yoona. Yoongi telah didudukan pada kursi miliknya.

"aku tidak menyuruhnya dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri, lagi pula kamarku dan dapur jaraknya sangat jauh, aku malas" ucap Yoongi. Yoona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi sifat anaknya ini.

"apa yang tidak membuat mu malas Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jungkook

"entahlah aku juga tak tahu" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Jimin hyung, apa kau mau aku menggantikanmu untuk menggendong Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"kenapa bertanya? Kalau kau mau lakukan saja jangan bertanya" Jawab Jimin.

"Jangan! Aku tak mau Jungkook yang mengendongku, dia selalu meminta bayaran atas apa yang ia lakukan" dengus Yoongi.

"di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis ayolah kau ini pelit sekali Yoongi Hyung" keluh Jungkook.

"Kalian berisik jangan membuat ku kesal, dan kau Jungkook kau ingin mendapat bayaran? Gendong aku aku akan membayarmu, untuk apa kau mengeendong Yoongi hyung yang jelas sudah ada Jimin" kesal Taehyung.

"kau mau membayarku? Tapi melihat badanmu yang sedikit lebih besar bayaranya akan lebih mahal kau tau?" ujar Jungkook.

"terserah kau mau bayaran berapa? Aku akan membayarmu" kesal Taehyung.

Seorang namja dengan rambut blondenya turun dengan menggendong namja dengan rambut blonde lainya.

"wah wah sang pembuat keributan akhirnya turun juga" Sindir seorang namja dengan rambut coklatnya yang berjalan tepat dibelakang mereka.

"kalian berhasil mebuat ku tidak bisa tidur semalaman untung saja aku bisa memaklumi itu" Hoseok mendudukan dirinya dikursi miliknya. Namjoon mendudukan Jin di kursinya.

"ada apa denganmu Namjoon hyung? Tak biasanya kau menyerang namja dan terlebih ini adalah saudaramu sendiri" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"tak terjadi apa –apa aku hanya sedang ingin mencoba hal lain saja" ujar Namjoon santai.

"benarkah? Bukan karena panah yang ditembakan oleh cupid itu kan?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

"panah Cupid? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Dan kalian tidak menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Yoona. Karena ini menyangkut salah satu dewa, ia tidak ingin anaknya terlibat masalah dengan para dewa.

"bukan apa-apa eomma ini masalah yang kecil dan kami bisa atasi sendiri" ucap Hoseok bijak.

"Namjoon hyung kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"desak Jungkook.

"Diamlah Jungkook. Kenapa pagi ini kau sangat berisik dan selalu bertanya pada orang lain dan memaksa mereka menjawab, jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan padaku" Taehyung merasa kesal dengan sikap Jungkook yang selalu bertanya pada orang-orang dan mengabaikanya.

"aku tak suka bertanya padamu, kau itu kerjaanya mara-marah, bukanya menjawab malah mebuat ku ikut kesal" ujar Jungkook santai tanpa menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku? Kapan aku melakukanya? Aku tidak mara-marah jika pertanyaanmu itu masuk akal" ujar Taehyung dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"see? Kau itu kerjaanya hanya marah-marah tak jelas" Jungkook asik memakan sarapanya.

"kalian berhenti lah dan jangan berdebat disini, kita sudah terlambat." Hoseok menyelesaikan sarapanya lalu berdiri dari kursinya menuju keluar rumah.

"Hoseok hyung hari ini aku ikut denganmu saja, aku tak mau semobil dengan pemarah ini" ucap Jungkook seraya menyusul Hoseok.

"mwo! Yak! Kau harus berangkat dengan ku.. kenapa kau berangkat dengan si sombong itu. Apa salah ku?" Taehyung semakin kesal lalu menyusul Jungkook.

"sepertinya kami harus berangkat juga. Kami pergi dulu eomma" seru Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju kursi Jin untuk menggendongnya.

"mwoo! Akwuu belwum kenywang akwu mwaswih mawu makwan" Jin yang masih sibuk mengunyah dan tanganya yang penuh dengan dua tumpuk roti.

"kau itu tak kenal kata kenyang, jadi jangan membantah dan aku tak akan membiarkan mu mendapatkan coklat mu lagi jika kau tidak menurut" ujar Namjoon seraya menggendong tubuh Jin dan berjalan keluar. Jimin menghampiri kursi Yoongi lalu menggendong tubuh Yoongi bridal dan menyusul kelima saudarnya.

"ada sesuatu yang tak beres, aku harus mencari tahu" gumam Yoona.

Para ketujuh dosa telah sampai disekolah, mereka langsung memasuki kelas masing-masing namun berbeda dengan Taehyung ia malah mengikuti Jungkook ke kelasnya.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Jungkook.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau lebih memilih menaiki mobil Hoseok dibanding mobilku?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Hoseok hyung itu tenang tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu saja mengajak berdebat, aku lelah jika harus berangkat bersamamu hanya membuat kepala ku pusing" ujar Jungkook tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan terus berjalan kearah kelasnya yang berada tepat di kelas milik Taehyung.

"sudah kubilang jangan mengabaikan ku!" teriak Taehyung sambil menahan lengan Jungkook membuatnya terhenti dan menatap Taehyung.

"kau ini kenapa ? sikap marah-marah mu itu semakin parah saja, membuatku semakin malas dengan mu" Jungkook melepaskan cengkraman lengan milik Taehyung lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"kau sungguh mengesalkan Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung yang dengan kesal menendang tempat sampah yang berada di dekatnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Waktu pelajaran telah dimulai para ketujuh dosa focus pada pelajaran mereka kecuali 2 orang sang kemalasan yang jelas malas dan sang kemarahan, entah kenapa hatinya saat ini sangat merasa kesal sehingga membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar.

Bel telah berbunyi menunjukan waktu istirahat para ketujuh dosa biasanya berkumpul dikantin untuk sekedar mengobrol atau memakan sesuatu. Namun, kali ini hanya ada 6 dosa yang duduk bersama, Jungkook sang kerserakahan tidak terlihat berkumpul bersama mereka. Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak tenang memikirkan Jungkook yang selalu mengabaikanya. Malah dihadirkan dengan sebuah pemandangan dimana Jungkook memasuki kantin dengan digandeng oleh seorang Yeoja manis dengan rambut hitam legam serta gigi kelincinya. Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Jungkook. Para dosa lain kebingungan dengan tingkah Taehyung hanya memperhatikan Taehyung dari tempat mereka, karena mereka tidak ingin berdebat dengan Taehyung.

"Jungkook" sapa Taehyung samba menghalangi jalan Jungkook.

"ada apa?" Tanya Jungkoook malas melihat Taehyung yang selalu saja menganggunya.

"Kookie~a dia siapa? Tanya yeoja yang lenganya sedang bertengger manis pada lengan Jungkook.

"dia Taehyung , dia saudara ku, hyung ini Nayeon yeojachingu ku" ujar Jungkook santai.

"anyeonghaseyo Taehyung ~a, aku Im Nayeon" ujar nayeon seraya mengulurkan lenganya pada Taehyung.

"apa maksudmu? Kau sudah gila!?" menatap marah Nayeon dan mengabaikan perkataan Nayeon. Taehyung kesal seraya menarik kerah kemeja milik Jungkook.

"maksud apa? Aku bebas melakukan apapun, kenapa kau marah? Kau itu yang gila?" ujarJungkook dengan nada meremehkan.

"dasar keparat kau Jungkook, kau hanya bisa membuat ku marah" dengan segala kekesalanya Taehyung melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi Jungkook. Lalu melepaskan cengkramanya pada kerah Jungkook lalu meninggalkan kantin. Seisi kantin kaget melihat itu, termasuk para ketujuh dosa yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Taehyung yang bisa dibilang berlebihan.

"kau tak apa Kookie~? Tanya Nayeon khawatir dan sedikit syok melihat kejadian dihadapanya. Ia meraba pelan pipi Jungkook yang terkena tonjokan Taehyung.

"aku tak apa, tenanglah.." Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nayeon. "kau harus membayar lebih untuk ini nona Im" Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya. Lalu duduk di salah satu bangku kantin bersama Nayeon. Tonjokan Taehyung tidak terasa begitu menyakitkan namun ia jamin pasti akan meninggalkan lebam pada pipinya.

Waktu istirahat telah berakhir para ketujuh dosa sudah kembali kekelas masing masing kecuali satu dosa yang sekarang berada di atap sekolah sedang menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding sekolah untuk berteduh. Seorang namja terlihat baru saja datang ke atap tersebut lalu menghampiri namja yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding sekolah itu.

"kenapa kau selalu saja membolos Yoongi ?" Tanya namja yang baru datang itu.

"kau tau alasanya dan tak perlu bertanya lagi Jim" Ujar namja yang tadi bersandar itu teranya sang Kemalasan, Yoongi. Yang kini sedang memeluk tubuh sang Iri hati, Jimin.

"iya iya maafkan aku, aku kan hanya basa-basi" Jimin berkata dengan sedikit kekehan lalu mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Yoongi. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding sekolah dengan posisi Yoongi yang tidak melepaskan pelukanya pada Jimin.

"Jim, apa kau memperhatikan sikap Taehyung tadi?" Tanya Yoongi seraya mendongkakan kepalanya menatap wajah jimin.

"ya aku lihat, dan aku sangat paham dengan sikap itu" Jimin mengusap pelan pipi Yoongi

"Jim, Namjoon dan Jin mereka sudah terikat, dan aku yakin tak lama lagi Jungkook dan Taehyung mereka akan terikat juga, lalu bagaimana dengan kita dan Hoseok?" terselip sebuah kekhawatiran pada pertanyaan Yoongi

"jangan Khawatir aku yakin kita tidak akan terpisah, kau dan aku sudah lama bersama Kita sudah ribuan tahun bersama dan aku yakin tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita, masalah Hoseok hyung kita lihat nanti." Jelas Jimin menenangkan sang kekasih lalu memberikanya sebuah kecupan pada bibir Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hai hai hai maafkan atas keterlambatan updatte ini huhuhu jiah janjinya jumat  
malah update sabtu maafkan jiah ya reader deul ku sayanggg

untuk 07 yang bertanya Hoseok sama siapa? Jawabanya adalah Rahasia hahahahahah /tertawa sadis/

lalu untuk kimriiin yang minta member bts era Wings maaf belum bisa dipenuhi karena Jiah jatuh Cinta pada Tae era Save me Hoseok era Boy in Luv dan Yoongi era Run

lalu untuk Nanatsu untuk komen atas typonya, Jiah berusaha untuk mengurangi typo yang ada seminimal mungkin hingga typo itu menghilang. dan untuk momen sweet masing masing pasangan sudah diriku sajikan pada chapter ini tapi jika kurang sweet juga atau malah tidak sweet maafkan Jiah jiah akan terus berusaha.

TIDAK LELAH UNTUK MENYAMPAIKAN RASA TERIMAKASIH PADA PARA READEUL YANG TELAH MENYAMPAIKAN RESPON PADA CERITA INI DAN MEBUAT JIAH TAK AKAN TEGA MENGECEWAKAN KALIANNN JIAH AKAN TERUS BERUSAHA MEMBUAT CERITA YANG SEMAKIN MENARIK DAN MEMPERBAIKI TYPO YANG HADIR DISELA-SELA KEBERSMAAN KITA /?

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA READER DEUL KU :*

KRITIK SERTA SARAN DAN RESPON KALIAN TERHADAP CERITA INI SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN

THANKS A LOT TO:

Atiika147, kimriiin, Taekooks'cream, dewiaisyah, minyoonlovers, ORUL2, vayasyun, shemdoch, Hirahirama, vtan368 , Nanatsu, ravoletta, Rrn49, yggun12, fiuh, LittleDeviL94, gbrlchnerklhn, 07, yxnghua,aseuka,


	5. Love?

Seven Deadly Sins

Lust a.k.a Kim Namjoon

Gluttony a.k.a Kim SeokJin

Pride a.k.a Jung Hoseok

Sloth a.k.a Min Yoongi

Warth a.k.a Kim Taehyung

Envy a.k.a Park Jimin

Greed a.k.a Jeon Jongkook

 _previous chapter_

 _"Jim, Namjoon dan Jin mereka sudah terikat, dan aku yakin tak lama lagi Jungkook dan Taehyung mereka akan terikat juga, lalu bagaimana dengan kita dan Hoseok?" terselip sebuah kekhawatiran pada pertanyaan Yoongi_

 _"jangan Khawatir aku yakin kita tidak akan terpisah, kau dan aku sudah lama bersama Kita sudah ribuan tahun bersama dan aku yakin tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita, masalah Hoseok hyung kita lihat nanti." Jelas Jimin menenangkan sang kekasih lalu memberikanya sebuah kecupan pada bibir Yoongi._

Ø

 **LOVE?**

Pagi ini cerah seperti biasanya, matahari mulai naik dengan cahayanya yang tidak terlalu terik membuat pagi ini sangatlah nyaman, suara burung saling bersautan merayakan pagi yang cerah . Namun hal yang berbeda tampak dari keluarga Epimetheus dan Pandora. Pagi yang biasanya mereka laluli dengan segala perdebatan kecil mereka, kali ini dilalui dengan hening, hanya terdengar suara detingan sendok dari masing –masing orang ada juga yang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian hening sekali?" Tanya Taecyon. Hening. Tak terlihat satupun dari mereka yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Taecyon.

"sampai kapan kalian akan begini? Ini sudah seminggu dan Taehyung tak pernah pulang kerumah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Yoona yang mulai kesal. Keenam dosa yang berada disana hanya diam tanpa ada niat mau menjawab.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak biasanya kalian seperti ini. Jika ada maslah selesaikan dan jangan hanya diam." Ceramah Yoona.

"Kami tidak ada masalah, yang bermasalah itu Jungkook dan Taehyung." Ujar Hoseok. Jungkook yang namanya disebut hanya sibuk dengan handphone barunya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan.

"Jungkook, ada apa? Seminggu lalu aku melihat luka lebam di wajahmu apa kau dan Taehyung berkelahi?" Tanya Yoona pelan.

"tidak, dia yang memukulku, lalu pergi dan tidak pulang" jawab Jungkook singkat tanpa menoleh pada Yoona.

Taecyeon, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon hanya diam memperhatikan pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung, Jin sang kerakusan dengan lahapnya terus menyupkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa kalian tidak khawatir dengan saudara kalian? Taehyung tidak pulang seminggu dan tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaanya dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Apa kalian tidak takut Taehyung membuat masalah dan memancing kemarahan para Dewa dan membuatnya dikurung?" ujar Yoona panjang lebar. Para keenam dosa itu hanya diam dan menunduk.

"aku tak mau tahu, aku inigin kalian mencari keberadaan Taehyung dan membawanya pulang, selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku dan Taecyeon ada urusan ke Olympus."Yoona beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan meja makan. Taecyeon pun ikut menyusulnya

"cepat selesaikan masalah kalian anak-anak" ujar Taecyeon sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Para keenam dosa yang berada disana hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yoona. Mereka Khawatir akan keadaan Taehyung. Taehyung adalah sang kemarahan. Ia bisa memicu masalah dimana saja dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak itu.

"Jim apa kau tahu Taehyung kemana setelah insiden di kantin?" Namjoon buka suara.

"tidak, aku tak tahu, aku bolos pelajaran setelah istirahat dan setelah aku kembali kekelas dia sudah pulang" Ujar Jimin.

"Kau membolos Jim? Yang benar saja."ujar Hoseok tak percaya.

"Aku iri pada orang yang bisa dengan enak bermalas-malasan jadi aku penasaran dan ikut mencobanya" dantai Jimin.

"Jungkook? Apa dia ada menghubungi mu?" Tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi asik dengan handphonenya.

"kau pikir aku mau menerima nya jika dia menghubungiku, setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Dan membuat ku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk penyembuhan" ketus Jungkook. "Hari ini aku ada kencan, aku pergi dulu." Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"jadi bagaimana? Kita harus mencarinya jika tidak eomma akan marah" celetuk Yoongi.

"Kita harus mencarinya, aku dan Jin lalu kau, Jimin, dan Hoseok" jelas Namjoon.

"kenapa Hoseok hyung harus ikut dengan kami? Dia bisa pergi sendiri" ujar Jimin.

"aku yakin jika kau hanya pergi dengan Yoongi maka hanya kau yang akan mencari dan Yoongi akan bermalas-malasan, maka dari itu sebaiknya hoseok ikut bersamamu juga" Jelas Namjoon.

"cihh, aku iri dengan kalian yang selalu berduaan kemana saja" ujar jimin.

"apwa makswudmwu?" ujar Jin yang masih mengunyah makanan dan kini mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Jimin.

"kau dan namjoon hyung kalian memiliki hubungankan? Sejak panah cupid itu menusuk kalian serta setelah kejadian keributan malam itu dan malam malam seterusnya, kalian terlihat semakin dekat, aku yakin itu bukan sebatas rasa keingin tahuan namjoon hyung terhadap sex sesame jenis" jelas Jimin panjang lebar.

"UHHUKKK!" Jin tersedak. Namjoon memeberikanya minuman lalu menepuk pelan punggung Jin.

"hhh, aku entahlah Jim, aku dan Jin hyung belum berbicara hal hubungan, yang jelas saat ini aku tak bisa membiarkanya jauh dariku begitupula dia, aku juga belum terlalu yakin dengan pasangan panah yang Cupid tembakan. Jika benar panah milik ku dan milik Jin adalah pasangan, bisa Jadi kalian juga menjadi pasangan. Soal masalah panah itu nanti kita bicarakan dan kita cari tahu jika Taehyung sudah kembali, sebaiknya Kita pergi mencari Taehyung sebelum perkataan eomma menjadi kenyataan" perintah namjoon. Keenam dosa itu beranjak dari kursi mereka dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju mobil masing-masing untuk mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

 **OLYMPUS**

Hari yang cerah di sebuah halaman dengan pohon apel emas ditengahnya, terlihat seorang wanita sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu untuk berteduh sembari memaikan harpa miliknya, wanita itu mengenakan long dress one shoulder berwarna putih dengan ornament emas yang menglingkar di pinggangnya, serta karangan bunga emas yang menjadi mahkotanya. Aprhodite sang dewi cinta yang sedang duduk dengan anggun dibawah pohon itu.

"Yang mulia" Yoona menghampiri wanita itu sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Pandora? Angin apa yang membawa mu ke Olympus dan berkunjung kemari?" Tanya sang dewi cinta pada Yoona.

"Aku sedang menemani suamiku, ia disuruh menghadap yang mulia Dewa Zeus, dan aku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu yang mulia, maaf aku lancang tetapi ini tentang anak-anak ku" Yoona menunduk takut jika kedatanganya kemari menganggu sang dewi.

"hahaha,jangan sungkan begitu Pandora, kau adalah manusia wanita pertama yang sangat cantik, kami para dewa Olympus sangat menyukaimu, datanglah kapanpun kau mau. Tetapi kenapa kau bertanya masalah anakmu pada ku? Bukan kah seharusnya kau pergi pada Athena untuk mendapatkan nasehatnya?" Tanya Aprhodite seraya memainkan Harpa miliknya, yang menghasilkan alunan music yang sangat indah, membuat para burung kecil disana ikut bersenandung mengiringi alunan music itu.

"Masalahnya, anak yang mulia, Cupid juga terlibat" ujar Yoona pelan ia takut menyinggung soal Cupid dimana penyebab anak sang dewi dikurung adalah salah satu anaknya.

Teng! Sebuah bunyi sumbang tak sengaja dihasilkan, sang dewi cinta terlihat sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Yoona. Cupid anaknya yang baru saja keluar dari masa kurungan telah kembali membuat masalah dan terlibat lagi dengan para dosa? Pikiranya mulai kacau dan ia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Sang dewi menjauhkan tanganya dari simpai Harpa ia menghadapkan badanya pada Yoona.

"ada apa dengan anaku Pandora?" Tanya Aprhodite tegas.

"aku sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti apa maslahnya, yang mulia. Tetapi anakku pernah tidak sengaja mengatakan tentang panah Cupid yang ada pada mereka" Yoona mendudukan dirinya berlutut pada sang dewi, ia tidak ingin membuat sang dewi marah akan perkataanya.

"Cupid! Turunlah dan jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya" teriak sang dewi.

Grussaakk! Seseorang turun dari atas pohon apel itu tepat berdiri disamping Yoona.

"hai eomma" sapa pemuda yang baru saja turun dari atas pohon apel itu.

"Cupid, jelaskan padaku sekarang apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ketujuh dosa itu?" tegas sang Dewi.

"eomma, namaku sekarang adalah Sungjae bukan Cupid, itu sudah ketinggalan jaman, aku juga sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk mu eomma, Taeyon bagus bukan?" Sungjae sang cupid mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran.

"jangan bercanda, cu..ah sungjae, cepat beritahu aku apa yang kaulakukan, sebelum aku menyeretmu kembali pada Zeus untuk dikurung" sang dewi mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"maafkan aku, aku hanya menembakan panah cintaku pada mereka, itu saja" Sungjae duduk disamping sang ibu. "Pandora, aku tidak berniat buruk, aku hanya kesal atas kejadian pompeii yang membuat mereka menodai arti cinta, jadi aku balas dendam dengan menembakan 4 pasang panah cinta pada mereka" Sungjae menjelaskan maksudnya pada Pandora dan sang dewi.

Pandora masih berlutut, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Sungjae katakan.

"4 pasang? Maksudmu kau memasangkan mereka? Tapi bukan kah kau paling benci dengan pasangan sejenis karena itu yang membuat mu dikurung" Tanya Aprhodite pada anaknya.

"Ya, aku memang membencinya tapi ketika ibu memberi pengertian pada dewa Zeus tentang cinta yang tidak memandang umur status dan gender. Zeus telah menerima adanya pasangan sejenis dan Aku sadar bahwa cinta adalah perasaan murni dimana semua orang bisa merasakanya, ya jadi aku memasangkan mereka" jelas Sungjae.

"tapi mereka hanya ada 7, jika yang mulia bilang telah menembakan 4 pasang maka seharusnya tersisa satu panah" Yoona mencoba mencerna keadaanya.

"yah memang ada.. aku masih menyimpannya, aku sudah berfikir untuk menembakanya pada seseorang. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya sekarang aku mau pergi dulu, eomma aku pamit" ujar Sungjae. Namun belum sempat Sungjae pergi tangan sang ibu telah menahan lenganya.

"apa kau memasangkan Envy dan Sloth?" Tanya sang ibu.

"maksud Jimin dan Yoongi? Ya, aku memasangkan mereka, kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu?" Sungjae penasaran kenapa eommanya tiba tiba bertanya salah satu pasangan dosa itu.

"hanya bertanya, pergilah" Aprhodite menyuruh sang anak pergi. "Pandora, kemarilah duduk disampingku" titah sang Dewi.

"ta..pi yang mulia.. aku tak pantas duduk bersamamu"

"jangan anggap aku seorang dewi, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebagai seorang ibu, kemarilah"

Pandora mengangkat pelan kepalanya memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang dewi. Sang dewi mengangguk. Pandora berdiri lalu duduk disamping sang dewi.

"Pandora, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan anakku pada anak-anakmu, Cupid memang sangat nakal dan sifatnya masih kekanakan, tapi maafkanlah dia" Aprhodite mengenggam kedua tangan Yoona.

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan yang mulia, cupid melakukan hal itu karena salah anak-anaku juga, jadi aku bisa mengerti, lagi pula Cupid menembakan panah cinta pada mereka, aku berharap mereka bisa berubah dengan adanya cinta dalam diri mereka"

"terimakasih Pandora, aku yakin kebijaksanaanmu ini adalah sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Athena padamu" Aprhodite tersenyum

"kenapa kau menyebut namaku, Aprhodite?" Tanya seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam legam bergelombang menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Aprhodite.

"Athena? Kau disini?" Aprhodite tersenyum menyapa saudarinya.

"Yang mulia" Pandora menundukan badanya memberi salam pada Athena.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saudariku, tapi ternyata kau sedang ada tamu" ucap Athena

"saya akan segera pergi yang mulia" Pandora berdiri dan berpamitan.

"tidak,tidak, kau disni saja Pandora, aku senang jika ada teman mengobrol lainnya" Athena melarang Pandora. Pandora kembali duduk. Athena pun ikut bergabung bersama dirinya dan Aprhodite. Duduk dibawah pohon aple emas.

"Jika aku boleh tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Athena penasaran karena tadi sempat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ah, anak ku Cupid membuat masalah lagi" ujar Aprhodite.

"Cupid? Bukankah dia baru saja keluar dari kurungan? Masalah apa yang telah dia buat?" Tanya Athena semakin penasaran. Yoona pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada dewi kebijaksanaan itu.

"ahh, jadi begitu karena kesal telah dikurung akhirnya cupid menembakan panahnya pada ketujuh anakmu" Yoona mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Athena.

"akan kuberitahu sebuah cerita" ujar Athena.

"sebenarnya, kita semua tercipta dengan memiliki nafsu, malas,tamak,amarah, rakus, serakah, dan iri. Pada diri kita namun kita juga tercipta dengan adanya kesabaran, cinta, rasa khawatir, kebaikan hati, ketekunan. Namun, pada kasus anak-anakmu mereka sebenarnya manusia yang diciptakan oleh Hades. Manusia yang memiliki setitik kekuatan dosa yang berbeda dari manusia lainya. Membuat mereka makan dengan cara mengambil aura dosa orang lain. Padahal mereka bisa saja hidup hanya dengan makan makanan manusia, hanya saja mereka tak sadar, mereka hanya tahu tentang aura dosa yang bisa membuat rasa kenyang pada diri mereka. Mereka terlalu terbuai akan energi yang dimiliki oleh aura dosa karena mereka memiliki titik kekuatan itu dalam diri mereka.

Sebenarnya dalam diri mereka Cinta itu telah ada. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah menyadarinya, karena mereka terlalu sibuk mencari aura dosa untuk bertahan hidup. Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa mereka juga adalah manusia. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang cupid lakukan pada mereka. Panah cupid hanya akan membuat mereka menemukan pasangan karena cinta itu sudah ada dalam diri mereka. Namun efeknya mungkin sedikit berlebihan karena mereka tak pernah tahu apa cinta itu. Jadi, jika aku istilahkan keadaan anak-anakmu ini adalah masa pubertas. Secara fisik mereka memang sudah dewasa, namun secara emosional mereka belum dewasa dan masih sangat minim pengetahuan. Dalam fase ini mereka mengenal adanya perasaan lain didalam diri mereka yang membuat mereka bisa saja melakukan hal lain diluar keinginan mereka." Jelas Athena

"yang mulia terima kasih atas penjelasanya, sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keadaan anak-anakku" ujar Pandora lega.

"sama-sama Pandora" Athena tersenyum pada Pandora.

"tapi yang mulia, maafkan kelancanganku, apa maksud pertanyaan yang mulia Aprhodite pada Cupid tadi?" Tanya Yoona.

"seperti yang Athena ceritakan padamu, sebenarnya Envy dan Sloth mereka sudah menemukan perasaan Cinta itu dalam diri mereka. Aku pernah tak sengaja mengawasi anak-anakmu karena aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan cinta yang teramat besar dibumi maka dari itu aku penasaran dan mencari tahu. Ternyata kekuatan cinta itu berasal dari Envy pada Sloth. Kala itu mereka hidup terpisah denganmu dan Sloth sangat malas hanya untuk mencari energy dosa untuk dirinya sendiri. jadi dia hampir berada diujung kematianya, karena ia tidak memiliki energy apapun. Envy yang kala itu tinggal bersamanya merasa sangat khawatir dan ia terus menjaga Sloth. Ia terus menggengggam tangan Sloth hingga akhirnya sebuah keajaiban itu terjadi. Entah bagaimana Envy bisa memberikan sebagian energynya pada Sloth membuat Sloth kembali memiliki energy untuk tetap hidup. Sejak saat itulah Sloth dan Envy memiliki perasaan cinta dimana mereka sadar bahwa mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa memiliki satu sama lain." jelas Aprhodite.

Yoona mengangguk mengerti, itulah kenapa sejak mereka memutuskan kembali hidup bersama Yoongi dan Jimin terlihat selalu bersama dan Jimin tak pernah lagi berburu aura dosa. Ia hanya mengambil aura dosa yang terlihat dan mengambil secukupnya. Yoona akhirnya mengetahui semuanya dan berpamitan pada kedua dewi tersebut.

 **SEOUL**

21.00 P.M.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut merahnya sedang berdiri menatap kearah sungai han. Ia sedang berada dibahwah jembatan sungai han yang sepi. Wajah namja itu terlihat babak belur. Pelipis kanannya sobek dengan luka yang mulai mengering, sudut bibirnya luka, batang hidungnya membiru serta sedikit lebam diarea pipinya.

Sebuah mobil terlihat datang dari arah belakang. Mobil yang sama seperti mobil yang si rambut merah miliki hanya saja berbena warna. Mobil itu terparkir tepat disebalah mobil miliknya. Si rambut merah hanya menyerit melihat sesorang baru saja turun dari mobil itu.

"wah..wah.. lihat keadaanmu, sangat kacau" ujar pemuda yang baru saja turun itu. Menghampiri si rambut merah.

"bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" sirambut merah menyerit kebingungan.

"tak sulit, karena hanya ada 7 orang dikorea ini yang memiliki mobi itu dan hanya ada satu yang berwarna merah" ujarnya santai.

"lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya si rambut merah ketus.

"kenapa kau ketus sekali? Harusnya akulah yang marah padamu, kau membuat pipiku lebam dan dan membuat aku mengeluarkan biaya pengobatan" si rambut hitam menunjuk area pipinya yang sudah tidak meninggalkan bekas lebam.

"maafkan aku" sesal si merah. Ia menundukan wajahnya.

"Taehyung, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Jika kau memang marah padaku marahlah seperti kau biasanya, jangan kabur dari rumah dan membuat dirimu sendiri sengsara" pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu taehyung dan menghadapkan pada dirinya.

"hh, aku tak marah padamu, aku marah pada diriku sendiri, entah perasaan apa yang ada dalam diriku yang membuatku kesal karena tak bisa membuatmu memperhatikanku, sesuatu yang aneh membuatku marah ketika kau bersama orang lain, Jungkook-ah" ujar Taehyung. Ia menegakan kepalanya menatap Jungkook. Kedua tanganya menangkup pada kedua pipi Jungkook.

"jangan marah pada dirimu, dan membuat mu menderita. Tak tau kah kau betapa khawatirnya aku, ketika melihatkau tak pulang, aku kira kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri, tetapi jika kejadianya akan seperti ini tak akan kubiarkan kau sendiri. dan hubunganku dengan Nayeon, kau tahu aku hanya iseng untuk mencari uang" ujar Jungkook. Matanya menatap sendu wajah tampan Taehyung yang penuh dengan luka.

"tapi kau terus mengabaikanku, disisi lain aku marah karena kau mengabaikan ku tapi disisi lainya aku semakin marah jika diriku membuatmu kesal" ujar taehyung.

"aku memang mengabaikanmu, bukan berarti aku tak suka kau berada disisiku, hanya saja sikapmu terkadang berlebihan dan amarahmu itu membuatku risih" ujar jungkook.

"maafkan aku, aku akan mencoba meredamnya." Taehyung tersenyum pada jungkook. Jungkook membalasnya. Wajah Taehyung mulai mendekat pada Jungkook. Taehyung meraup bibir pink Jungkook. Menghisapnya pelan. Jungkook memejamkan matanya mencoba membalas ciuman Taehyung. Jungkook mengigit lalu menarik pelan bibir bagian bawah Taehyung.

"ARHHTTTT!" Teriak Taehyung, luka disudut bibirnya kembali terbuka karena Jungkook.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya jungkook khawatir.

"KAU GILA? INI SANGAT SAKIT DAN KAU BILANG TAK APA? DIMANA OTAKMU?" Taehyung mencoba menahan sakit pada bibirnya.

"Mwo! Kau sendiri yang menciumku dan sekarang kau bilang aku gila? Kau memang sudah tidak waras" kesal Jungkook.

"kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati!" ujar taehyung.

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak menciumku, dasar menyebalkan" Jungkook merasa kesal akhirnya pergi menjauh dari taehyung lalu masuk dalam mobilnya, dan pergi meninggalkan taehyung sendirian.

"hey Jungkook! Kau sendiri ikut membalasnya bodoh" teriak Taehyung pada mobil Jungkook yang telah berlalu.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang tengah mengintipnya dibalik semak-semak. Namja itu telah mempersiapkan sebuah panah yang akan ia tembakan pada taehyung. Sang Cupid berniat menembakan panah pasangan milik Hoseok pada Taehyung. Sungjae telah bersiap membidik Taehyung.

"meoongg~" seekor kucing mengeong tepat dibawah kaki Sungjae. Membuat kaget Sungjae dan dengan reflex mengarahkan panah pada kakinya. Dan tanpa sengaja mebuat panah itu tertembak tepat dikakinya dan menusuk masuk pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hai hai hai maafkan atas keterlambatan updatte ini huhuhu jiah janjinya jumat  
malah update sabtu maafkan jiah ya reader deul ku sayanggg jiah mencoba untuk lebih teliti dalam pembagian dialoge biar gak ada yang tiba tiba hilang secar ambigu hehehe.

Untuk yang bertanya Hoseok sama siapa sudah terjawab kan hihihihi /ketawa jail/

Untuk Reina Of El Dorado, ff ini sama sekali tidak diambil dari Webtoon. Jiah memiliki ide ini sudah sejak lama, Jiah juga baca webtoon kok hehe. Kesamaan tema cerita itu mungkin bisa terjadi. Karena sebenarnya Karya yang diambil berdasarkan tema 7 deadly Sins sudah sangat banyak, ada beberapa film hollywod serta anime yang mengambil tema yang ini. tapi Jiah mencoba hal baru dengan mengawinkan dua kubu yaitu Mitologi yunani dan Bible karena pada dasarnya 7DS berasal dari Bibble.

untuk lucy tentu saja chap selanjutnya disambung hehehe.

untuk bunnymonster selamat datang dan terimakasih telah memberikan sebuah masukan yang sangat berharga bagi Jiah, jiah sangat terharu :)) Jiah akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat cerita dengan seting yang lebih realistis hehehe

dan untuk bagian NC hehe maafkan Jiah karena jiah menulis berdasarkan khayalan serta beberapa referensi yang jiah dapat, jika akward maafkan, jiah akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya dan yang bilang HOT hehe terimakasih nanti akan jiah suguhkan adegan yang lebih hot wkwkwwk.

TIDAK LELAH UNTUK MENYAMPAIKAN RASA TERIMAKASIH PADA PARA READEUL YANG TELAH MENYAMPAIKAN RESPON PADA CERITA INI DAN MEBUAT JIAH TAK AKAN TEGA MENGECEWAKAN KALIANNN JIAH AKAN TERUS BERUSAHA MEMBUAT CERITA YANG SEMAKIN MENARIK DAN MEMPERBAIKI TYPO YANG HADIR DISELA-SELA KEBERSMAAN KITA /?

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA READER DEUL KU :*

KRITIK SERTA SARAN DAN RESPON KALIAN TERHADAP CERITA INI SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN

KEEP SUPPORT ME GUYSEEEEE :**

THANKS A LOT TO:

Atiika147, kimriiin, Taekooks'cream, dewiaisyah, minyoonlovers, ORUL2, vayasyun, shemdoch, Hirahirama, vtan368 , Nanatsu, ravoletta, Rrn49, yggun12, fiuh, LittleDeviL94, gbrlchnerklhn, 07, yxnghua,aseuka,bunnymonster,Dekon927,sugaberry,Reina Of El Dorado, hwa147, lucy


	6. Awal yang baru

Seven Deadly Sins

Lust a.k.a Kim Namjoon

Gluttony a.k.a Kim SeokJin

Pride a.k.a Jung Hoseok

Sloth a.k.a Min Yoongi

Warth a.k.a Kim Taehyung

Envy a.k.a Park Jimin

Greed a.k.a Jeon Jongkook

Previous Chapter

 _"meoongg~" seekor kucing mengeong tepat dibawah kaki Sungjae. Membuat kaget Sungjae dan dengan reflex mengarahkan panah pada kakinya. Dan tanpa sengaja mebuat panah itu tertembak tepat dikakinya dan menusuk masuk pada tubuhnya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ø**_

 **Awal yang baru**

"Pagi semuaaa!" seorang namja dengan senyum cerah menyapa ke enam orang yang sekarang sedang bermersaan bersama orang yang berada disampingnya. Namja yang baru saja datang ini terlihat jengah melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanya sekarang.

Pasangan yang memiliki rambut pirang ini sedang asik saling menyuapi sebenarnnya hanya ada satu orang saja yang makasn dan seorang lagi dengan sabra terus menyuapi sang kerakusan yang terus meminta disini mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Pasangan lainya sedang sibuk menyuapi seseorang yang dengan malasnya menyimpan kepalanya diatas meja makan yang seahursnya di gunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan makan buakan untuk kepala seseorang.

Pasangan lainya dengan segala perdebatan kecil mereka dimana sang rambut merah Wrath dengan sedikit memaksa menyuapi sang Pride yang sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya dan terus menolak untuk disuapi.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bemersaan disini?" tanyanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah pasangan Envy dan Sloth.

"wae? Kau iri iya kan? Kau pasti iri melihat kami semua pasangan sedangkan kau tidak?" ujar sang Envy.

"cih, untuk apa aku iri pada kalian yang seleranya hanya dengan para dosa-dosa aneh ini, aku yakin akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari kalian" sombongnya.

"ya, ya, kita lihat saja nanti." Seru sang Envy.

"ngomong-ngomong apakah Pandora dan Epimetheus belum kembali dari Olympus?" Tanya namja dengan surai merahnya yang sudah mulai menyerah memaksa sang Pride

"mereka akan kembali 1 minggu lagi, Epimeteus sedang sibuk memperlihatkan segala hewan ciptaanya pada Zeus dan mungkin akan mendapatkan sedikit revisi atau rombakan agar bisa memenuhi standard Zeus.

"baiklah sekarang waktunya berangkat sekolah, sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di rumah untuk membicarakan tentang panah Cupid dan pengaruhnya ini" Seru sang Lust.

Mereka semua pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju mobil mereka seperti biasa Namjoon bersama Jin, Yoongi bersama Jimin, dan Taehyung bersama Jungkook lalu Hoseok sperti biasa sendirian.

Sesampai nya mereka di sekolah, seperti biasa mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi hari ini seragam yange mereka gunakan adalah seragam dengan celana abu, kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan cardigan putih dengan garis hitam merah sebagai garis kancing serta lengan mereka. Namun ketika mereka berjalan menuju kelas, sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna silver lewat tepat depan mereka dan memarkirkan mobil tepat disamping mobil milik Hoseok.

Mereka bertujuh serta para siswa menyerit keheranan, karena mereka baru melihat ada orang yang membawa mobil lebih mewah dari milik mereka, ya bukan bermaksud sombong namun siapa yang bisa mengalahkan harta mereka yang sudah mereka kumpulkan sejak beratus ribu tahun yang lalu.

Sang pengemudi mobil Lamborgini silver itu keluar dari mobilnya, memperlihatkan Namja dengan surai hitam dengan mata yang memliki tatapan tajam serta bibir tebalnya. Tas hitamnya berada di bahu sebelah kirinya. Dengan santai ia keluar lalu berjalan menghampiri para dosa yang sekarang sedang menatap kearah sang pengemudi lamborgini silver ini dengan tatapan kesal dang sedikit bingung. Sedangkan anak –anak murid lain menatap kagum pada ketampanan sang pengemudi itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Cupid?" tanya Namjoon sengit.

"aku Sungjae bukan Cupid, kau bertanya kenapa aku berada disini? Tentu saja aku sekolah disini, tak lihat seragam ku? Setahuku panah milikku hanya memberi pengaruh cinta bukan kerusakan mata? Balas sang pengemudi yang ternyata adalah Sungjae sang Cupid.

"maksudku kenapa kau bersekolah disini? Biasanya kau tidak tertarik menjalankan kehidupan manusia" Tanya Taehyung yang mulai sedikit emosi melihat tampang menyebalkan Sungjae.

"Makhluk rendahan seperti kalian tak perlu tahu urusan dewa" sinisnya.

"SIALAN KAU!" Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, ia menarik kerah kemeja yang digunakan Sungjae.

"Tae! Tenanglah, kau ingin dihukum ha? ingat dia seorang dewa" Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung yang mulai kehilangan kendali mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Jungkook memegang lengan Taehyung lalu memberi isyarat Taehyung untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Sungjae. Taehyung pun dengan berat hati melepaskan cengraman pada kemeja Sungjae.

"kau bilang kami makhluk rendahan? Ini lucu karena dewa sepertimu bisa dengan mudah terpengaruhi oleh kami, makhluk rendahan ini" sindir Hoseok.

Sungjae mendengar perkataan Hoseok merasa sangat kesal tanganya mengepal emosinya mulai naik.

"lihat aura kemarahanmu menguar, betapa hebatnya kami makhluk rendahan ini bisa dengan mudah membuat mu memberikan kami makanan, siapa yang makhluk rendahan sebenarnya?" sinisnya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia sebaiknya kita kekelas saja, aku sudah malas melihat wajahnya" ujar Yoongi.

Mereka menuruti perkataan Yoongi dan berjalan melewati Sungjae. Sungjae membalikan badanya melihat para ketujuh dosa itu pergi. Namun, tatapan Sungjae hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang tadi membuatnya sangat marah, namja yang memiliki surai cokelat dengan ucapannya yang pedas dan segala kesombonganya.

Knock!knock!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari kelas 2-2 memperlihatkan seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas itu.

"ada apa Kwon sonsaengnim?" Tanya seorang namja yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas 2-2.

"begini Hwang sonsaeng, ada murid pindahan yang akan ditempatkan dikelas anda tadi kepala sekolah menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkannya kemari karena anda kebetulan sedang mengajar juga" ujar sang guru paruh baya itu.

" begitukah? Baiklah suruh ia masuk, maaf sudah merwpotkan anda Kwon sonsaengnim" ujar Hwang sonsaengnim seraya membungkukan badanya tanda terima kasih.

"Hey nak, masuklah" Kwon sonsaengnim mempersilahkan murid itu masuk.

Sang murid pindahan masuk kedalam kelas 2-2 membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Termasuk kedua dosa yang berada didalam kelas itu, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Hoseok terlihat terkejut namun setelahnya ia mengabaikan perkenallan Sungjae dan kembali pada bukunya. Namjoon terlihat kesal melihat Sungjae berada dikelas yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sungjae kau bisa duduk di bangku sebelah Hoseok" ujar Hwang sonsaengnim.

"ini bangku milik Oh sehun saem" ujar Hoseok.

"memang, tapi itu dulu Sehun pindah ke China kemarin jadi sekarang bangku itu milik Sungjae" jelas Hwang sonsaengnim.

"Gansahamnida Saem" Sungjae membungkukan badanya. Lalu berjalan bangku yang berada disamping Hoseok. Dan duduk tepat disamping sang Pride.

Hoseok yang menatapnya kesal, lalu kembali focus. Pada pelajaranya. Sungjae kebingugan mendengar penjelasan sang guru, bukan berarti ia bodoh dan tidak mengerti apapun, hanya saja sang guru didepan sedang menjelaskan tentang cerita sejarah yang ada didalam buku, sedangkan Sungjae tidak memiliki buku karena ia baru saja pindah. Sungjae melirik pada buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Hoseok. Sedikit mencondongkan badannya pada badan sang Pride untuk dapat melihat tulisan yang ada dibuku. Hoseok menoleh karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Dan benar saja bahu Sungjae sudah menempel pada bahu miliknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Hoseok menjauhkan badannya.

"aku juga ingin membacanya, aku memang anak nakal tapi aku bukan tipe anak yang bodoh dan tidak memperhatikan guru" ujar Sungjae. Hoseok menatappnya malas dan dengan rasa tak rela ia menggeser bukunya hingga ada berada ditengah-tengah meja. Sungjae tersenyum puas dan Hoseok hanya meratapi sesal kenapa ia harus menolong dewa menyebalkan ini?

Hoseok menopangkan kepalanya menggunakan lengan yang ia sandarkan pada meja. Hoseok dengan focus membaca buku dan sesekali mendengar penjelasan sang guru. Namun berbeda dengan seseorang yang berada disebelahnya, niatnya ikut membaca telah tergantikan dengan acara mari menatap wajah sang Pride. Tak terasa waktu pelajaran telah berkahir digantikan dengan waktu istirahat.

Hoseok bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Namjoon.

"Aku tidak ikut ke kantin, aku mau ke ruang seni saja" ujarnya singkat. Namjoon menganguuk lalu ikut keluar bersama Hoseok. Sedangkan namja lain yang duduk dibangku samping Hoseok hanya mencuri dengar perkataan Hoseok. Ia pun beranjak menuju ruang seni karena sang pride berada disana.

Hoseok sampai di ruang seni. Ruangan yang luas dengan kaca yang disediakan untuk latihan dance, alat-alat music yang berada disudut ruangan. Ruangan ini berbentuk seperti panggung theather yang memiliki bangku bertingkat. Hoseok berjalan pada tengah lantai pertunjukan membuka cardigan miliknya menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana abunya saja. Hoseok mulai menghidupkan lagu dengan judul Boy Meets Evil. Ia mulai menggerakan badanya mengikuti alunan music.

Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ada sesorang yang memperhatikannya dari bangku paling atas yang gelap. Music terus mengalun mengiringi tarian Hoseok. Hoseok melakukan sebuah gerakan _wave body_ membuat sesorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya merasakan sebuah hawa aneh menjalar pada dirinya. Sedangkan Hoseok terus menggerakan badanya hingga lagu itu selesai disertai peluh yang berada di tubuhnya. Hoseok tidak berhenti setelah lagunya selesai. Ia terus memutar lagu lain dan menggerakan badanya mengikuti alunan music, terkadang ia melakukan gerakan popping yang ia padukan dengan hip hop dance.

Pintu ruang seni yang berada dibawah terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja dengan surai pirangnya memasuki ruang seni menghampiri hoseok.

"Sudah ku kira kau pasti tidak mendengar suara bel, ayo masuk kelas" ajak Namjoon. Namja yang tadi mengahmpiri hoseok.

"haha kau tahu sendiri ruang seni kan kedap suara" santainya. Mengambil cardigan milikya lalu berjalan melewati namjoon dan keluar dari ruang seni. Sedangkan namjoon terdiam diruangan itu memperhatikan sekitar ia merasakan hawa nafsu dari ruangan itu. Ia sadar hawa nafsu ini bukanlah hawa nafsu dari seorang manusia melaikan seorang dewa. Dan hanya ada satu dewa yang ia tahu berada di sekolah ini. Namun yang membuat ia penasaran apa yang membuat sang dewa bernafsu?

Waktu sekolah telah berakhir. Para ketujuh dosa telah bersiap untuk pulang dan menuju mobil mereka. Namun satu dosa belum meninggalkan kelasnya. Ia menahan kepergian seseorang yang baru saja berjalan melewati pintu kelas.

"Siapa orang yang bisa membuatmu sangat bernafsu yang mulia dewa cupid?" Tanya namjoon seraya mangalungkan lenganya pada bahu sang dewa. Dan melempar senyum jahilnya.

"lepaskan tangan mu ini dari ku" kesal Sungjae. Sambil melepaskan tangan namjoon yang beradda di bahunya.

"apa kau sangat menikmati tarian yang dilakukan oleh Pride?" namjoon semakin menyeringai. Yah ku akui Hoseok sangatlah sexy ketika menari tiap gerakanya membuat dirinya tampak sangat sexy. Tak kusangka seorang dewa juga tertarik akan dirinya" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungjae yang masih menggeram kesal.

"Namjoon kau darimana saja? aku lapar ayo pulang~ dan yang lain sudah duluan"Jin menghampiri namjoon yang baru saja memasuki daerah parkiran, ia mengalungkan lenganya pada pinggang milik namjoon.

"iya iya Jinnie, kita pulang sekarang oke" Namjoon mengusak pelan surai pirang milik seokjin.

Sesampainya dirumah Seokjin dan Namjoon langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana para dosa lain telah menunggunya.

"kau darimana? Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Hoseok.

"aku ada urusan sebentar tadi" Namjoon duduk dikursi Jin duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang aka kita lakukan sekarang? tampaknya kita telah menemukan pasangan kita. Hanya Hoseok yang belum" Ujar Jungkook.

"yah itulah yang aku takutkan, bagai mana jika diantara kita adalah pasangan Hoseok maka kita akan terlibat cinta segitiga" ujar Jimin.

"aku tak tahu, tapi yang jelas Athena tidak akan menyukainya, kau tau betapa dewi Athena sangat membenci adanya perusak hubungan atau adanya cinta yang terbagi, karena baginya itu bukanlah cinta melainkan keserakahan" jelas namjoon.

"pantas dewi Athena sangat tidak menyukaiku" ujar Jungkook.

"lagi pula pasangan Hoseok bukan salah satu dari kita" celetuk namjoon

"apa maksudmu? Kau tahu siapa pasangan ku?" Tanya Hoseok antusias.

"aku hanya sedang menebaknya nanti aku akan memastikanya lagi" ujar namjoon.

"Apa pasanganya Cupid?" celetuk Yoongi

"hee!sungguh bukan candaan yang lucu, sudah aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi" teriak Hoseok ia pergi meninggalkan makan.

"apa kau serius hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Sudah biarkan saja dulu, kita harus memastikan siapa pasanganya. Dan apa yang kita lakukan dengan hubungan ini" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aku dan Yoongi hyung kami akan menikah" celetuk Jimin

"MWOOO!" Histeris para dosa yang ada disana. Jin menyemburkan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"kenapa? Kami sudah cukup lama berhubungan dan ya aku ingin melabelinya sebagai milikku" ujar jimin.

"memangnya aku barang dengan seenaknya kau bilang melabeli" celetuk yoongi.

"kalian sudah lama berhubungan? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"kami ya sekitar ribuan tahun lalu, saat kita hidup secara terpisah" santai jimin.

"pantas kau tak pernah mau lepas darinya Yoon" ujar Jin.

"tak kusangka, jika panah cupid tak menyatukan kalian entah apa yang akan terjadi" ujar Namjoon.

"itulah awalnya yang kutakutkan, bagaimana jika aku dan Yoongi berpisah, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan dirirnya". Jelas jimin

"Yah dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kita, kita harus bersyukur." Ucap yoongi seraya mengenggam tangan jimin dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada sang kekasih.

"uhh kalian berdua sangat cheesy, aku merinding melihatnya" celetuk Taehyung sambil mengusap tengkuknya melihat interaksi anatara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini cookies, aku tidak mau tertular virus cheesy mereka" Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Jungkook dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"hey kau pikir panggilan mu pada jungkook itu tidak cheesy? Si pemarah itu otaknya sudah dipenuhi cinta sekarang" ucap Namjoon melihat kepergian Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"bwiarkan sajwa merwka namjoonie, kau sebaiknya disinwi saja menemwani kuw makan. Lihat aku maswih punywa satwu kwotak donat lagii, awyo kwita makwan" ucap Jin seraya mendekatkan satu buah donat pada Namjoon.

"berhentilah makan atau kau akan semakin bulat jin" ucap namjoon seraya meletakan donat yang tadi jin berikan.

"jadi kau bilang aku bulat? Maksudmu aku gendut? Kenpa tidak sekalian saja kau bialng aku ini babi, kau ini menyebalkan sekali!?" Jin histeris mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Ia mulai melempari Namjoon dengan donat yang ada diatas meja serta cemilan yang ada didekatnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi melihat pertengkaran itu merasa syok dan dengan diam-diam mereka meninggalkan ruang makan, mereka tidak ingin ikut terkena amukan sang kerakusan.

 _Side story_

"Eommaaa! Mom! Mama! Mother!" teriak seorang namja yang berlalian di sebuah lorong dengan penuh tiang penyangga besar berwarna keemasan sangat mencirikan khas Yunani sambil menenteng busur panahnya. Pada akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah ruang tidur milik sang dewi yang ia panggil dengan sebutan eomma. Terlihat seorang wanita mengenakan gaun tidurnya duduk di depan meja riasnya seraya menyisir rambut pirangnya.

"mom! Eomma! Tolong aku, kau harus membantuku apapun yang terjadi kau harus membantuku" namja itu langsung menghampiri sang dewi dan berlutut disampingnya seraya mengempalkan kedua tanganya memohon pada sang dewi.

"kau ini kenapa, cupid? Malam-malam begini kau menerobos kamar ku dan memohon seperti orang putus asa" sang dewi menatap cupid yang sedang menunduk memohon pada sang ibu.

"eomma! Yang mulia! Mohon bantu aku!" cupid memegang kaki sang dewi sambil terus memohon.

"ada apa? Cepat katakan. Apa kau membuat masalah lagi? Apa Zeus akan mengurung mu lagi? Astaga cupid tak bisakah engkau tidak membuat masalah sehari saja? Astaga kepalaku!" Aprodhite memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit karena memikirkan kelakuan anaknya yang sangat nakal.

"tidak bukan itu, tolong bantu aku mengeluarkan panah cinta dari tubuhku" ucap cupid frustasi.

"APA!" histeris Aprodhite.

"a..aku tak sengaja dan itu tertembak pada tubuhku, bantu aku kumohon" Cupid terlihat sangat putus asa.

"tapi, panah cinta mu itu bukanlah panah biasa, ia memiliki separuh kekuatanku maka dari itu tidak bisa dikeluarkan semaumu, sudah kubilang kau harus hati-hati menggunakanya. Bagaimana bisa seceroboh ini?" Aprodhite merasa semakin pusing.

"keluarkan dia dengan kekuatanmu, aku mohon aku tidak bisa menjadi pasangan makhluk ini dan aku sungguh tidak mau, aku rela mati dari pada harus bersamanya" mohon cupid.

"kau ini gila! Kau rela mati dari pada menerima perasaan cinta? Apa yang ada diotak mu cupid? Kau tau aku paling benci dengan orang yang tidak menghargai perasaan cinta" marah Aprodhite.

"tapi eomma aku tidak ingin menjadi pasanganya" ujar cupid.

"siapa orang yang kau maksud memiliki pasangan dari panah ini?" Tanya Aprodhite.

"Pride" ujar Cupid pelan.

"apa!? Pride? Maksudmu anak Pandora? oh astaga cupid itulah yang kau dapatkan ketika kau bermain dengan takdir percintaan seseorang, yah lagi pula untung saja kau berpasangan dengan Pride, ia memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa walaupun memang sombong dan bukan dengan si serakah Greed. Sudahlah aku mau tidur ini sudah malam dan aku lelah. Selamat atas penemuan pasanganmu dan semoga kau bisa berbahagia bersamanya" Aprodhite bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya untuk beristirahat.

"eomma!" teriak Cupid.

"pergilah cupid! Kau seharusnya berusaha mendekati pasanganmu itu, itu akan lebih baik untukmu agar kau tidak kekanakan lagi" Aprodhite menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut emas sutra.

Cupid akhirnya keluar dari kamar Aprodhite dengan tubuh lunglai. Dan dengan berat hati ia harus menerima apa yang telah takdir tuliskan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hai hai hai maafkan atas keterlambatan updatte ini huhuhu jiah minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya atas keterlambatan update ini jiah memiliki urusan yang cukup menyibukan sehingga sedikit sulit untuk mengupdate ff ini tapi untuk kedepanya akan diusahan tepat waktuu  
mohn maaf sekali reader deul ku sayanggg jiah akan berusaha untuk bisa update tepat waktu dan tidak membuat kalian kecewaa. dan maafkan atas segala typo yang beretebaran /.\

TIDAK LELAH UNTUK MENYAMPAIKAN RASA TERIMAKASIH PADA PARA READEUL YANG TELAH MENYAMPAIKAN RESPON PADA CERITA INI DAN MEBUAT JIAH TAK AKAN TEGA MENGECEWAKAN KALIANNN JIAH AKAN TERUS BERUSAHA MEMBUAT CERITA YANG SEMAKIN MENARIK DAN MEMPERBAIKI TYPO YANG HADIR DISELA-SELA KEBERSMAAN KITA /?

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA READER DEUL KU :*

KRITIK SERTA SARAN DAN RESPON KALIAN TERHADAP CERITA INI SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN

KEEP SUPPORT ME GUYSEEEEE :**

THANKS A LOT TO:

Atiika147, kimriiin, Taekooks'cream, dewiaisyah, minyoonlovers, ORUL2, vayasyun, shemdoch, Hirahirama, vtan368 , Nanatsu, ravoletta, Rrn49, yggun12, fiuh, LittleDeviL94, gbrlchnerklhn, 07, yxnghua,aseuka,bunnymonster,Dekon927,sugaberry,Reina Of El Dorado, hwa147, lucy, yongyonghyung, NYUTENTAE, Guest, quaress, Mini Yoongi t'D, vakmalia, laxyovrds


End file.
